


Lucifer's Life of Love

by JCapasso



Series: Lucifer's Love [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso
Summary: Sequel to Lucifer's Lessons of Love.Once Lucifer and Dan have their relationship all settled, it's a matter of merging their lives and dealing with the drama of being 'out'.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer's Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709716
Comments: 111
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

A few days after Lucifer and Dan’s reconciliation, it was Dan’s weekend with Trixie again and this time he didn’t hesitate to invite Lucifer. “You’re more than welcome to come spend the weekend with Trixie and me,” he said. “If you want to, of course. You don’t have to.”

“I’d like that,” Lucifer agreed with a grin. “And there was something else I was thinking about as well. Follow me.” Dan tilted his head in curiosity and followed Lucifer into the kitchen and to a door he’d never noticed in the wall behind the kitchen door. “You don’t have a problem with spiders do you?” Lucifer asked before he opened the door. 

“No…why?” Dan asked warily. 

“It’s been a very long time since this place was cleaned up, that’s all,” Lucifer said amusedly as he opened the door and led Dan down a staircase to a storage area that was covered in dust and cobwebs. 

“What is this place?” Dan asked brushing a spiderweb out of his hair. 

“It was here when I got the place. Right now I don’t use it for anything really except the occasional overflow storage. I was considering perhaps renovating the area for your offspring so she could start staying here on your weekends instead.”

“How secure is it?” was Dan’s first question. 

“Very. The elevator doesn’t let out on this level, though I could change that later on if needed, so the only access is through the door we came through,” Lucifer told him. 

“Then I think it’s a great idea,” Dan said with a happy smile. 

“Excellent. I’ll get some contractors started on it right away,” Lucifer promised. “I’ll call them first thing in the morning and they might even be able to get it done while we’re gone this weekend. All it really needs is a good cleaning, some carpets put in, and the plumbing and electricity turned on. I will assume the child will wish to help choose the furnishings?” 

“That would be perfect,” Dan said pulling Lucifer into a kiss before adding, “But can we get out of here now before the spiders start nesting in my hair?”

Lucifer laughed and headed back upstairs, and they shared the shower to clean up after the excursion. As they were laying in bed about to fall asleep, Lucifer asked, “Do you just want me to meet you at your house after work tomorrow?” 

“Mhmm. Sounds good,” Dan mumbled sleepily. 

The next morning, Lucifer was later than usual to the precinct, but Chloe didn’t have a case yet, so it wasn’t a big deal. After checking in with her, he went over to Dan’s desk and perched on the edge of it. “Good news. The contractors are already hard at work and promise that it will be finished by lunchtime on Sunday.”

“How on earth did you get them in so fast?” Dan asked incredulously. 

Lucifer chuckled. “The time-honored way of just offering them more money until they agreed.” 

Dan laughed and shook his head. “You do know that we don’t /need/ it ready for two more weeks right?” 

“I know, but I thought this way we could take the urchin shopping for it on Sunday and give her a chance to see it before she goes home,” Lucifer told him. 

“Does that mean I’ll be picking her up from the penthouse this week?” Chloe asked, overhearing him as she was walking over. 

Lucifer looked at Dan for approval. “Yeah. Sounds like it,” Dan told her. “And you’ll be able to see her new room then too.” 

“I can’t wait,” Chloe said with a smile. Some time to think had allowed her to come to terms with their relationship and be happy for them and she knew how much Trixie loved Lucifer. She went into raptures whenever he was around. Her only problem with it had been her own growing feelings for her partner which were solidly put aside now that she knew he was taken and by her ex-husband at that. 

A few hours later when it was obvious they weren’t getting a case today, Lucifer decided to head out. “I’m gonna go by Lux for a few hours and get some work done and I’ll head by later on,” he told Dan. 

“Okay, and feel free to bring your work with you. I know you usually use these weekends to catch up,” Dan told him. 

“I might just do that,” he said as he left. 

He ended up getting to Dan’s about half an hour after he and Trixie had arrived and he was immediately being hugged by the child and he chuckled and patted her on the head until she let go and let him in. “Mommy said you and Daddy are a couple now and that Daddy lives with you at Lux. Why aren’t we staying there?” she asked even as he set his bag down. 

“Because your room is still being fixed up and it won’t be done until Sunday,” Lucifer told her. 

“Really? Can we go see it before Mommy picks me up?” she asked hopefully. 

“We were going to take you shopping for furniture and stuff for it Sunday morning and then take you to see it,” Dan told her and she started bouncing happily. 

“I went ahead and hooked up the elevator to go to that floor temporarily when the contractors were having difficulty getting stuff through. I figure we’ll leave it that way until we get all the furniture in too before I disable it,” Lucifer told Dan who nodded. 

Friday evening was spent with Dan and Trixie watching movies while Lucifer worked on the books at the dining room table behind them. He wasn’t really interested in the Disney movies, but was still present for conversation when one of them addressed him. Saturday was mostly spent playing games during the day, which Lucifer endured with grace before getting back to work after dinner while they watched another movie. 

Sunday after breakfast they headed to the store and started picking out furniture. Lucifer was quick to point out that they had the entire floor worth of space so in addition to a bed, dresser, and night tables, they also got a couch and armchair, a short round table, a television, and a ton of bookshelves, at Trixie’s insistence because she loved to read. Their next stop was for sheets and blankets, toiletries, toys, games, stuffed animals, and lots of books and movies. By the time they finished and had the furniture and a books set to be delivered in two hours, they headed out for a long lunch before heading to the penthouse. 

At Dan’s suggestion the carpet in her room was a medium brown. Not dark enough to be depressing, but dark enough that it wouldn’t stain like the cream color that Lucifer had initially wanted to go with. Since it was a neutral color, they didn’t have to worry as much about coordination when allowing Trixie to pick colors for everything else. They got back to the penthouse and gave Trixie time to look around at the huge space and run around it like a maniac before the deliveries started arriving. 

Once everything was upstairs, Lucifer headed down to disable the elevator again while Dan started unpacking everything and figuring out where things would go. The only thing they had previously discussed was that one of the large bookcases would be blocking the doors to the elevator shaft to prevent any accidents by curious children. Lucifer was back before they were ready to start putting things in place and his angelic strength came in handy for moving the heavy furniture. 

It took another two hours to get everything set up, the bed made, and all her toys and books put away. There was still plenty of room on the bookshelves, and Dan pointed out that it would be more useful as she grew up, before he realized how much he was assuming. Granted the whole remodeling thing was something of an assumption, but it was also just a matter of Lucifer doing things all the way. When Lucifer just nodded happily at his statement though he couldn’t help but kiss him. They both kept it PG though given the miniature audience. 

When Chloe got there later, the first thing she wanted to do was see Trixie’s room and her jaw dropped in shock. “This is the size of the entire penthouse,” she pointed out. 

“Well, yes. This is the entire floor below it, after all,” Lucifer told her. “I suppose I could have had some walls put up but didn’t really see the point.” 

“Well, no. I guess when you put it like that…the extra work would be pointless, but wow. And you’re not worried about her heading down to the club or someone ending up in here?” she had to ask. 

“I disabled the elevator to this floor and you saw how well hidden the door is, so even if someone did manage to stumble up from the club and not wake myself or Dan up, the chances of them ending up down here is negligible.”

“And we’re both pretty light sleepers,” Dan told her. “Which is why she won’t be able to sneak out to the club herself either.” 

Chloe nodded. “In that case, I very much approve, but for now it’s time to go, Monkey.” 

“Awww. Do I have to?” 

“Yes. You have school in the morning,” she said firmly. 

“I would be happy to drive her if she would like to spend the first night in her new room,” Lucifer offered. 

Chloe considered that for a moment before nodding. “Okay just this once,” she told Trixie before turning to Lucifer. “And you make sure you take her to the right school.” Once she got nods from them both she left and Trixie was bouncing off the walls with excitement, but Dan only let her stay up for another hour before bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Lucifer dropped Trixie off at school after Dan left for work before he headed into the precinct himself. The gossip was still going around about him and Dan coming out the week before, but it was starting to die down and no one was actually giving them a hard time about it, so neither of them particularly cared, even if the new lieutenant kept giving them dirty looks from time to time. He hadn’t really liked either of them much since he arrived though so neither of them thought that it was because of their relationship. 

Another good thing about their relationship being in the open now was that Amenadiel could start coming around more when Dan was there, having previously been relegated to only coming during the day while he was working. It was a couple weeks later, during their weekend with Trixie when Amenadiel came by not long after the child went to bed and laughed at him and Dan for having their faces painted and Lucifer was more than a little affronted at being told that he was getting boring. He might have set out to prove him wrong, but when boring had everything he’d ever wanted, he just shrugged and dealt with it. 

Dan was surprised when not long after that they actually got the sinnerman that he had long since thought was a myth. Lucifer wasted no time rubbing it in though. Dan ended up having to take him to task, backed up by Chloe when he ended up going rogue to try and find out what the sinnerman was up to. That was when Dan found out about the return of Lucifer’s wings and why he had been trying so hard to track him down and he couldn’t really blame him. It wasn’t like he could talk about how the sinnerman managed to get his wings to come back in the middle of the precinct after all. That just changed the discussion to Dan telling Lucifer that he needed to talk to him about these kinds of things. 

Unfortunately, that discussion apparently didn’t sink in very well because it was only a few days later that Dan went looking for Lucifer in the not open yet club just in time for him to stab their lieutenant in the chest. “What the hell, Lucifer?!” he rushed over to Pierce to check his pulse. 

“Don’t worry, darling. He’ll be back in a minute.”

“He’s dead, Lucifer. Humans don’t come back from that.” 

“This one does,” Lucifer said just as Pierce took a deep breath and sat back up making Dan fall backwards on his ass. 

“The hell?!” 

“I wonder why I didn’t figure it out sooner. The world’s first murderer. Marked by god and doomed to walk the earth alone for a tortured eternity,” Lucifer drawled as both Dan and Pierce picked themselves up off the floor and Pierce pulled the knife out of his chest. “It’s quite the moniker. Still, nowhere near as ridiculous as ‘the sinnerman’. Wouldn’t you agree, Cain?”

Dan just blinked in shock as Pierce…Cain…whoever he was went to sit next to Lucifer. “You may as well pour me one too.”

“Don’t leave me out,” Dan said sitting on Lucifer’s other side. He needed to know what the hell was going on and he was pretty sure he was going to need copious amounts of alcohol for this one. 

Lucifer poured two more drinks and told Dan, “It’s alright Darling. You know as much as I do now, and I’m looking for the same explanations you are.”

“He knows about you? What you really are?” Pierce asked surprised. 

“Naturally,” Lucifer said. “I would hardly allow anyone to get so close without that crucial piece of information. It’s you we need answers from though Cain. Or do you prefer Mr. Cain?” 

“Let’s just stick with Pierce,” he grunted. 

There was a bit of banter that Dan just followed as best he could, letting Lucifer do what he was born to do…get people talking. Dan winced when he found out that the immortal man still felt all the pain of death and just didn’t die, and he didn’t disagree when he said, “I don’t have to tell you what sort of sick sense of humor your father has.” 

“Which is why I’m surprised that you’re working with him,” Lucifer said causing both of the other people in the room to snap around and look at him confused. “There’s no use denying it. I know you gave be back my wretched wings, so tell me. What did he offer you in return?” 

Pierce stood up, eye to eye with Lucifer and said sternly. “I would never work for your father. And I had nothing to do with your wings.” 

“I don’t believe you,” Lucifer said. 

“I don’t care,” Pierce snapped. “Now, after being stabbed and killing the closest thing I had to a friend, I’ve had a long day.” 

He went to leave, but Lucifer grabbed him. “Where do you think you’re going? You can’t just walk out on me.”

“Or what? You’ll kill me?” he said sarcastically before jerking away and walking out. 

“I’ll tell everyone who you really are!” Lucifer called after him. 

“Go ahead. They don’t even believe you’re the devil,” he said as the door closed behind him. 

Lucifer snapped and threw the knife and imbedded it in the wall. “We’re really just going to let him leave?” Dan asked incredulously. “After he all but admitted to being a criminal mastermind and murderer?” 

“And what proof do we have of that, Daniel dear? The word of a crooked cop and a delusional consultant against a decorated lieutenant? We have nothing and he knows it. Otherwise he would never have admitted a thing,” Lucifer said plopping back down on the stool. “And now I need to get the cleaning crew in here to take care of all this blood.” 

Dan snorted in amusement. “That’s really what you’re worried about right now? The blood?” 

“That’s the only thing I can do anything about at the moment,” Lucifer told him. 

“Okay, except for the fact that now he knows we’re onto him and you may be immortal, but I’m not,” Dan pointed out. 

“He wouldn’t dare touch a hair on your head,” Lucifer growled. “Believe me, even he won’t risk having a pissed off devil on his tail for the rest of eternity.” Dan couldn’t help but smile at that as he reached out and put a comforting hand on Lucifer’s shoulder to try and calm him down. “Besides, I’m not always immortal and it just so happens that when I’m the most vulnerable is when he has the most contact with me.”

“What do you mean?” Dan asked curiously. 

“For some reason I have yet to figure out, your ex-wife makes me mortal. Whenever she’s around I’m just as killable as you are.”

“And you didn’t think this was something I should have been aware of before?!” 

Lucifer shrugged. “I wasn’t exactly hiding it from you, darling. It just hadn’t come up.” 

“Great, so he can get rid of us both at the same time,” Dan muttered. 

“Not to worry, my love. He hasn’t stayed under the radar as long as he has by being reckless. As long as we don’t get any proof, he’ll be content with this stalemate. And I’m starting to get an idea on how we can solve all our problems.”

“Oh? And how is that?” 

“What he wants, more than anything is to be rid of that curse so he can finally die. If I can help him get rid of it, we can kill him. We’re safe, the world is down one criminal mastermind, and everyone is happy,” Lucifer said, swallowing the last of his drink as he got up to head upstairs. 

Dan rolled his eyes. “Okay, it’s a great idea in theory, but I think you’re missing the fact that we’re discussing the coldblooded murder of a human being.”

“One that should have been long dead already,” Lucifer pointed out. “And who has probably killed more people over the millennia than there are people currently living.”

“Okay, but it’s still murder. Of a police lieutenant. How do you plan to get away with that?” Dan tried talking some sense into him as they stepped out of the elevator into the penthouse. 

“Haven’t quite planned that far ahead yet, Daniel darling. First we have to break the curse.”

“Okay so how do we do that?” 

“I don’t have the slightest clue,” Lucifer said, plopping down on the couch. 

“Well that’s helpful,” Dan rolled his eyes, sitting next to him and leaning into his side as Lucifer’s arm wrapped around him. 

“We’ll think of something,” Lucifer assured him. 

“We?” 

“You didn’t think I would leave you out did you, dear?” 

Dan huffed. “Sure when I actually /want/ to be left out,” he mumbled under his breath. 

“What was that, darling?” 

“Nothing,” Dan sighed as he turned the television on.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later there was a case that involved surfers which was when Lucifer learned that Dan enjoyed surfing. “I’ve never known you to surf,” Lucifer said almost hurt at that fact. 

“I don’t usually anymore. There’s not really time with everything else…”

“If it’s something you enjoy, you should make the time, darling,” Lucifer told him. “Why not go on Saturday or Sunday mornings when we don’t have the child? Or even take her with and teach her to surf if that’s something she’s interested in?” 

Dan considered for a minute before shrugging. “Yeah. That could work. I haven’t really thought about it in a long time.”

“Careful, Lucifer,” Chloe warned amusedly. “He’ll end up spending all the time on the beach and you’ll never see him.” 

Dan huffed and Lucifer rolled his eyes, declining to comment. “She’s not a big fan of the whole surfing idea in case you can’t tell. She thinks it’s something for teenagers and young people with no responsibilities and such.” 

“Yes, I have noticed that she has a tendency to be rather rigid in her views of how people should conduct themselves,” Lucifer chuckled. Views that he enjoyed turning on his head as much as possible. It was half the fun of working with her. He did notice that she had been more irritable with him as of late though, so on Linda and Dan’s suggestions he started trying to be extra helpful. She didn’t seem to appreciate it much though and he had no idea why Dan kept snickering at his attempts, so eventually he gave up and waited for her to get over it. She always did. 

Dan took Lucifer’s suggestion and started spending Saturday mornings surfing, during which time Lucifer worked on the administrative side of Lux before they met for lunch and spent the rest of the day together. He had also taken his other suggestion and started teaching Trixie how to surf too, and they were both fully kitted out now with the best thanks to Lucifer surprising them with it. 

One thing Lucifer didn’t count on was that after her father teaching her how to surf, she turned to Lucifer and asked, “Can you teach me to play piano? That way I’m learning something from both of you.”

Lucifer sputtered for a moment before telling her honestly, “I’m no teacher child. I don’t have anywhere near the patience. Besides, I never learned formally either and don’t even read music. I just taught myself to play so I wouldn’t know where to begin. I would be happy to purchase you lessons though and help you practice where I can,” he offered instead. 

Trixie thought about it for a minute before agreeing and Lucifer did just that. He even bought her a fancy wireless rolling keyboard so that she could practice at home. Unfortunately, Chloe wasn’t particularly happy. “I don’t have time to take her to and from piano lessons all the time and you really shouldn’t be buying her such expensive gifts. Especially when she’s not likely to stick with it for long.” 

Lucifer and Dan both argued the point, but her decision was final which meant that Trixie got one lesson every two weeks on Dan’s weekends with her and wasn’t able to practice at home since Chloe had given the keyboard back to Lucifer. Instead she just drew a chart on paper, tracing over Lucifer’s piano to get the keys the right size and did her best to practice that way. 

Soon enough another case came up where they needed an undercover couple. The obvious choice would have been Lucifer and Chloe since they were partners, but the neighbors already knew Chloe as a cop, so Dan volunteered to go with Lucifer. It could be fun. Pierce shot them down though and decided that he and Lucifer would be the ones to go undercover. It irritated the crap out of Dan, but Lucifer managed to calm him down. “He’s just trying to get a rise out of us, darling. Don’t give him the satisfaction.” 

Dan huffed and nodded, letting it go. It wasn’t a jealousy issue. He knew that Lucifer had zero interest in Pierce. Even if he was attracted to the immortal the fact that he was a killer and hurt people would never be acceptable to Lucifer. Dan was more irritated with the fact that there was no reason whatsoever to prevent him and Lucifer from being undercover other than Pierce being a dick. 

Dan was in the surveillance van with Chloe as Lucifer and Pierce were playing house and he found himself openly laughing at some of Lucifer’s antics in attempting to be a bad neighbor. It wasn’t long before they had to change tactics though and during a nice outdoor dinner party, Pierce managed to set Lucifer off by actually calling him a liar which definitely didn’t go over well. 

Dan chased him down when he walked off. “Look, I know that was a low blow and all, but you can’t just leave in the middle of a sting babe.”

“I just can’t even be around him right now,” Lucifer said pulling off his vest and balling it up. 

Dan moved around in front of him to stop him leaving. “I know, Luc. I get it. But try to remember that we’re trying to catch a murderer here, and I don’t mean our dear lieutenant. I know how much that matters to you.”

Lucifer sighed heavily and unrolled his vest to put it back on and nodded. “Right. Okay.” 

Dan darted back to the van to watch as Lucifer walked back up to Pierce. Chloe asked him, “Everything good?” 

“Yep. He’s back in the game,” Dan told her as her eyes told her the same thing as Lucifer and Pierce made up. 

When Lucifer kissed Pierce, Chloe turned to look at Dan for his reaction, but Dan just chuckled. “That doesn’t bother you?” she asked curiously, knowing how much he hated the whole Lucifer and Pierce undercover thing and assumed that it was a jealousy issue. 

“Nah. First of all, they’re undercover as a couple. It’s kinda part of the gig. Secondly, I know how Lucifer kisses, and /that/ is a joke.” 

They eventually got the killer and once they got home that night, Dan joked, “So how was married life?” 

Lucifer laughed. “Not horrible. Would have been much better if it was with someone I actually wanted to marry though.” 

Dan caught the hint of seriousness in Lucifer’s voice underneath the joking tone. He was getting pretty good at reading Lucifer that way. “Would you actually want to be married though? I mean…Is that something you would be interested in beyond just being a cover for something else?” 

Lucifer shrugged and busied himself with pouring a drink. “For the right person, yes.”

Dan took a deep breath and walked over, putting a hand on Lucifer’s arm and waited until he looked at him. “Would you want to marry me?” he asked hopefully. 

Lucifer’s lips twitched almost like he was trying not to smile. “Was that a proposal, darling?” he asked, half-joking. 

“If you want it to be,” Dan replied seriously, heart nearly beating out of his chest. 

Lucifer set his drink down with a shaking hand and pulled Dan into a soft kiss before saying, “then yes.” 

Dan grinned and kissed him again harder dragging him to the bedroom to celebrate properly. It wasn’t until the next day they started talking arrangements. Dan suggested just hitting the courthouse, but Lucifer shot him down. “No, darling. If we’re going to do this, then we’re going to do this properly. A courthouse wedding is for when you /have/ to get married.” 

“What did you have in mind?” Dan asked curiously. 

“A few ideas actually,” Lucifer told him. “The obvious is doing it here in Lux, but it is rather bland. The beach is another option. Since you surf, you obviously love the beach and if we do it where I first came to Earth, it’s symbolic for both of us…”

“Yes. That one,” Dan interrupted before he could continue. It was perfect. “I’m not really sure how to go about planning a wedding though,” he admitted. 

“Not to worry, my love. That’s what wedding planners are for. I can put in a call to one this afternoon and then all we’ll have to do is handle a few of the details.” 

“What about a reception?” Dan asked. “We can’t really have that on the beach…can we?” 

“I wouldn’t recommend it, no. Sand gets everywhere and I don’t think anyone wants to eat sandy food. That we /can/ do at Lux if you’d like.” 

Dan nodded. “Okay, that works. And the planner will tell us anything else we need to decide on?” 

“That’s the idea,” Lucifer told him only to be captured in another kiss that turned into a rare episode of morning sex before Dan got in the shower for work. 

All Dan had to do was tell Ella they were getting married and the word spread like wildfire. By the time Lucifer walked in an hour later the entire precinct knew. Chloe was the first to say something though. “You’re getting married?” 

“Ah you heard the good news then,” Lucifer said with a chipper grin.

“So it’s not a joke? You’re actually getting married. /You/” Chloe said in shock. She knew by now that the marriage to Candy had been a con and the idea that Lucifer of all people would get married for real was a shocker. 

“Why is that so surprising detective? Do I not deserve love as much as anyone?” Lucifer chuckled. 

“Well…yeah…of course…it’s just…you don’t really seem the settling down type is all,” Chloe stammered over her response. 

“Well when you find what you’ve been looking for, why not keep it?” 

“My sentiments exactly,” Dan said with a chuckle, coming up behind him and wrapping an arm around his waist to steal a quick kiss before continuing to his desk.


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding was set for two months away on a Saturday evening at dusk. Trixie was so excited she could barely sit still at the idea. Since the wedding would be on the beach, a flower girl wasn’t necessary unfortunately, but since she wanted so badly to be in the wedding, he decided to throw out tradition and have Trixie as his ‘best girl’ instead of a best man. Lucifer thought it was a great idea and quickly grabbed Maze as his ‘best girl’, though she kept jokingly referring to it as maid of honor and offering to take him dress shopping. She greatly enjoyed winding Lucifer up, but she was happy for them anyway. She liked Dan. Even more since he took the news about their origins so well. 

Dan left Lucifer to choose most of the details for the wedding, knowing that Lucifer had great taste and his own left a lot to be desired. Really the only thing Dan chimed in on was the menu and vows. Everything else was in Lucifer’s and the planner’s hands. Things were getting down to the wire and the wedding was only two weeks away when a rather complicated case intruded and Lucifer got volunteered to handle the protective custody of a pop singer at their penthouse. Chloe’s argument of both of them being there and it being luxurious enough that she wouldn’t complain did actually make sense though. 

Lucifer went ahead and took her home once it was decided on and spent the rest of the day trying to deal with her alone before Dan got home. She ended up being more of a handful than either of them anticipated though and apparently hadn’t gotten the message that Lucifer was taken because she had just tackled him in bed and straddled him when Dan came home with dinner. “Hey babe, I brought din…” he trailed off as he saw the scene in the bedroom. 

“I promise you, darling, this is not what it looks like,” Lucifer assured him as he pushed Axara off of him and got up, finishing buttoning his pants. 

“Oh…you guys are together…” she said sheepishly. “Why didn’t you just say so?” 

“I was trying to,” Lucifer said in irritation. “Why don’t I get us some drinks,” he said making his escape and hoping that Dan would come after him so he could explain and that he didn’t just completely screw this whole thing up despite not actually doing anything wrong. When he heard Dan’s footsteps, he said, “It really wasn’t what it looked like.” 

“I know,” Dan told him. 

“You do?” Lucifer asked hopefully. 

“Obviously. First of all, you knew I was coming home soon. It would be pretty stupid of you to pull something like that unless you were trying to deliberately sabotage things in which case you wouldn’t have bothered protesting. Second, you’ve obviously just gotten out of the shower and you were almost completely dressed. You don’t get dressed after a shower if you’re planning to have sex. It was clearly an ambush with crappy timing,” Dan chuckled. 

Lucifer let out a relieved huff of laughter. “I love you,” he said pulling Dan in for a kiss before grabbing the drinks and heading back to the bedroom only to find Axara gone. “Bloody hell.” 

They both barreled out of the penthouse and quickly found Axara entertaining the crowd at Lux. Lucifer went down to try and get her back upstairs, but ended up wrapped up in the song, which just made Dan roll his eyes. The man could not resist an opportunity to be the center of attention no matter how hard he tried. He stayed at the top of the stairs, scanning the crowd for anything suspicious, deciding that it was a better use of his time than making a scene and he quickly spotted Pierce doing the same thing from the other side of the club. For once he was actually grateful to the bastard for being here, even though he was probably here to try and talk Lucifer into not giving up on breaking the curse. 

It was just as the song was ending that everything went to hell and Dan was already heading down the stairs just far enough to jump over without breaking his legs by the time the knife wielding killer was confronting Lucifer and Axara. When Chloe jumped into the fray, Dan decided to just be the backup. He stayed close enough to intervene, but Chloe seemed to have a better handle on the situation as a whole. His heart almost stopped when Lucifer tackled the killer and by the time he got her cuffed and controlled, Chloe was already putting pressure on Lucifer’s wound. None of them noticed Pierce watching intently as Chloe cared for Lucifer. 

Dan quickly took over from Chloe, who stepped back and took over the suspect while Dan tended to his fiancée. “I really hope this heals before the wedding, babe,” he joked, pulling a laugh from Lucifer. 

“Not to worry, darling. I’m a fast healer,” he replied. On the plus side it got him on medical leave until the wedding so he was able to see to the final preparations without the rush. 

It wasn’t until the next day that either of the men found out that Pierce and Chloe had gone to the Axara concert together and neither of them liked it at all and hoped that it was just a one time thing. When the turned up together for the wedding though it proved that hope unfounded and put a slight damper on what should have been a happy day. They managed to put it out of their heads soon enough though. 

Lucifer and Dan stood underneath a white archway as the sun started to set behind them and the officiant began the ceremony. He had been instructed to leave all mentions of god and any religion out of things, so it was a nice non-religious ceremony. When the time came for the vows, Lucifer had decided to go first. 

“I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family’s love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my love and my life, today and always,” Lucifer said clear and strong. 

Dan smiled and recited the same, putting special emphasis on the first few words before it was time to exchange the rings which were held by Maze for the simple reason that they worried that the nine year old would lose them. “With this ring, I thee wed,” they said softly as they slid the rings on each other’s fingers and finished with a kiss. 

The reception was a bit grander than a family and friend wedding called for, but it was Lucifer after all. He didn’t know how to do low-key. The catering was top notch and he and Dan had their first dance to Endless Love before the party really got started. At one point during the evening, Lucifer and Dan got a chance to talk mostly privately and considered postponing their week long honeymoon in the face of the Pierce and Chloe situation. They were more than worried about a crime boss being around Chloe and especially around Trixie. In the end they decided not to postpone, but to ask Amenadiel to keep an eye on things. 

That ended up being a bad decision because by the time they got back, Chloe and Pierce were engaged and planning their own wedding and Amenadiel had dragged Charlotte into investigating Pierce trying to find some evidence of his wrongdoing to stop it. Dan and Lucifer quickly jumped in to try and help, but they were running out of time. 

Charlotte finally found something apparently, but Pierce killed her before she could tell anyone and Amenadiel took her up to heaven so Dan and Lucifer were on their own. They checked her place and managed to find enough to hopefully convince Chloe, but not enough to arrest him by a long shot and since Lucifer hadn’t yet figured out how to get away with the murder now that his curse was broken, they just had to take it to Chloe and hope they could get her to see reason. 

She wasn’t convinced though until Pierce got choked up while talking about Charlotte and the investigation and she realized how out of character it was for him. She still didn’t want to believe it though. Their wedding was only two weeks away and she was just learning that her soon to be husband might be a crime boss and she was fighting the denial hard.


	5. Chapter 5

The three of them, Chloe only reluctantly, worked to find more proof of Pierce’s criminal activities which led them to a hit man which led them to a museum. As they walked in and looked around, they started getting nervous and Chloe and Dan reached for their guns. “I wouldn’t do that,” Pierce said coming around the corner with much bigger guns as more of them filled the rafters finishing the ambush setup. 

“You don’t have to do this Marcus,” Chloe tried to reason with him. 

“Yes. I do. Because these two just wouldn’t let things be. They just had to keep digging,” Pierce said, gesturing to Dan and Lucifer. “See normally I would just skip town and reinvent myself, but this time is different. I have to kill Lucifer first or he will never let me go,” he raised his gun to the devil. 

Dan almost panicked at that, knowing that since Chloe was here, Lucifer was completely mortal. Still, he stepped in front of Lucifer, determined not to watch his husband die even if he had to go first. Chloe took a deep breath and stepped in front of them both. 

“You don’t have to die, Chloe. We can still get married. I can make you a new life too far away from here. You and the little one.” 

“Over my dead body,” Lucifer growled and was quickly echoed by Dan. 

“I believed in you, Marcus. You won’t shoot me. Just put down the gun and we can all walk out of here,” Chloe told him. 

“You made me believe that was life worth living, and I won’t let anything, not even you, get in the way of that,” he said as he pulled the trigger. 

As she fell, Lucifer cried out and pulled both Dan and Chloe to the ground, wrapping his wings around them as a hail of automatic gunfire echoed through the area. Dan was holding Chloe while looking worriedly at Lucifer, seeing the agony in his face as his wings were riddled with bullets as Chloe was just starting to wake up. 

Lucifer had been trying to wait them out, but couldn’t take anymore and flew away, carrying both Dan and Chloe to a nearby rooftop. Far enough away that he wouldn’t be mortal anymore. Once they were settled and Chloe was awake, Dan asked, “Lucifer, are you okay? Your wings…”

“They’ll be fine. I need to finish this,” Lucifer said before flying away. 

Chloe just gaped in shock at the place that he vanished from. “What…how did he…w-wings?” Chloe stammered. 

Dan winced, knowing the secret was out now. “It’s a long story,” Dan told him. 

“Marcus!” Chloe suddenly realized, getting up and running for the door to the roof. 

“Chloe wait!” Dan said running after her, but he missed the elevator and had to take the next one. As a result he was a moment behind her running back into the museum. Thankfully, Lucifer had already won the fight. Unfortunately, Lucifer had apparently had to go full devil to do it and Chloe saw his face.

Chloe gasped and choked a sob as she covered her mouth in denial. Lucifer was really the devil…did that mean that Marcus was really good if he was against the devil? Nothing made sense anymore and everything was all jumbled in her mind. She heard Lucifer call to her…but she couldn’t perceive anything beyond that grotesque face…the face of true evil and she started backing up. “Luc, your face,” Dan told him and Chloe saw it fade back to his usual face…the lie that he kept up to fool the masses. To fool her. And Dan knew. Dan knew that he was the devil and had married him anyway. Had let their daughter around him. “Chloe, it’s okay,” Dan tried to say as he put a hand on her arm, but she just jerked away from him and turned and ran. She had to get out of here. Away from…from both of them. 

Dan looked after her worriedly, but his worry suddenly had a new target when Lucifer stumbled and Dan rushed forward to catch him. “Are you okay, babe?” 

“Not really. My wings…” Lucifer groaned, having trouble keeping himself upright now that the adrenaline wasn’t chasing away the pain anymore. 

“Come on babe. Let’s get you home,” he said noticing the unis arriving to start processing the scene and the captain was there too. The one who had originally hired Lucifer on as a consultant. 

Dan was half-carrying Lucifer as she walked over and said, “It looks like he needs some help, but can I get at least an overview of what happened from you first? Just the short version. We can deal with the long version later.”

“Pierce was the sinnerman. The head of the whole criminal organization. Charlotte Richards found out and he killed her. We got evidence so he lured us into this ambush. Lucifer killed him in self defense,” Dan told her. 

“Okay. That’s all I need for now. I’ll call you tomorrow to talk about getting full statements from both of you,” she said. “Go get your husband taken care of.” 

“Thank you,” Lucifer said weakly as Dan continued getting them to the car. 

Dan didn’t even bother considering a hospital. There was nothing they could do for wings. He just had to hope that he could help. He got them home as quickly as possible and helped Lucifer up to the penthouse, glad that the guy they’d gotten the information from was picked up already since he’d called that one in on the way. He had also noticed at least a few of the gunmen being picked up as he got Lucifer out of there. With any luck at least some of them would roll over on their now dead boss. 

No sooner than Dan got Lucifer to the bedroom, Lucifer flopped face-first on the bed and let his wings unfurl with a cry of pain and Dan went to damage control. He could see a lot of bullets embedded in the wings. “I don’t really know a lot about wings, but I’m guessing we need to get all these bullets out first, yes?” 

“Yes. Please,” Lucifer groaned. 

“Okay,” Dan said taking a few deep breaths as he tried to get a plan of action. “Okay, so tweezers…maybe pliers…I’ll be right back,” he rushed out, returning a moment later with both of the implements in case the tweezers didn’t work. He was also carrying a pile of towels that he dropped before heading back out for bandages and antiseptic before he started prying out the bullets one by one. A few of them he managed to get with the tweezers, dropping them into the bowl of water, but most of them required the pliers because they were embedded too deeply. Those brought grunts of pain from Lucifer which had Dan’s eyes filling with tears as he kept going, cleaning each wound as he went. 

It was an hour later before his phone rang and he ignored it the first time, but the second time he checked it to see that it was a government prefix, but not one he recognized. “Hello?...she’s what?...no absolutely not…is she okay?...hold on,” He put his hand over the speaker and said, “Luc, it’s Trix…” clearly undecided about what to do here and torn between the two people who needed him. 

“Go,” Lucifer told him. “I’ll be fine.”

“A-are you sure?” 

“I’m sure. I need a break anyway. She comes first,” Lucifer assured him. 

“Yes, sorry. I’m on my way,” Dan said hanging up and heading out as fast as he could manage, making his way for the airport. He got there and rushed inside, grabbing the first TSA agent he saw and introduced himself and was told where to go. He ran all the way to the terminal and then was pointed towards a room by the next agent and burst in. 

“Daddy!” Trixie said rushing towards him only to be held back by her mother. “I don’t know what’s going on,” she said worriedly, tears forming in her eyes. 

“Stay away from him,” Chloe told Trixie, holding her back. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Chloe?” Dan asked, trying to calm the situation. “Whatever you’re dealing with this isn’t the way.”

“I’m getting my child out of here and away from you and your monster of a husband,” Chloe said desperately. 

Dan sighed and shook his head. “You can’t do that Chlo. We have a custody agreement and neither me nor my husband have done anything wrong.” 

“He killed my fiancée,” she cried, making the three people in the room gasp. 

“Your fiancée was a crime boss that was shooting at all three of us and doing his best to kill us. It was self-defense,” Dan said more for the benefit of the observers than Chloe as he turned to them and said, “We work with the LAPD. Chloe and I are detectives and my husband is a consultant. There was an ambush and a shootout, led by her fiancée. I can get the captain on the phone if you want to confirm.” He knew they wouldn’t let him leave with Trixie if there was a murder suspicion in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Dan called the captain and explained the situation he was in before handing the phone over to the woman with the social services badge who requested it. It was a relatively long conversation that confirmed everything that Dan had said. That Lucifer was doing his job and protecting people and was completely justified in his actions. They had gotten far enough in the investigation to tell that much already. She handed him the phone back and told the TSA agents in the room about it, at which point they ordered Chloe to let go of Trixie. 

When Chloe complied, Trixie ran to her father and hugged him tightly. “What’s going on, Daddy?” she asked. “Marcus is dead? Is Lucifer okay?” 

He told her as little as he could get away with for now. “Marcus was a bad man and he was trying to hurt people. Lucifer is hurt pretty bad, but he’ll be okay.” 

Mrs. Jenkins from social services cut in there. “Am I correct in assuming that you want to claim emergency custody?” 

Dan sighed, knowing that taking Trixie full time is something that he should at least discuss with Lucifer first, not to mention bringing her home right now with his wing issue wouldn’t be the best idea. He hoped there was another way. “Let me talk to Chloe before I decide for sure,” he told her. “Trix, you stay with this nice lady for a minute while Mom and I talk okay?” When Trixie nodded, Mrs. Jenkins took her hand and Dan headed over to Chloe, still close enough that the others could hear every word, just so that he was protected but still far enough to give them the illusion of privacy. 

“Please, Dan. You can’t take her. You can’t take her home to…to /that/,” she begged, tears in her eyes. 

“Chlo, Lucifer is not a bad guy. He’s not evil. He’s still the same guy you’ve known for years. That’s saved your life half a dozen times, including earlier today,” Dan tried to reason with her. 

“He’s the devil, Dan!” she cried. “I have to get my baby away from him!” 

“That’s not going to happen, Chloe,” Dan shook his head. “He’s my husband and I’m her father. Neither of us is any danger to her, now or ever.”

“His very existence is a danger to her,” Chloe said, refusing to listen to reason. “He will either corrupt her or hurt her. You have to see that!” 

Dan sighed. “No, Chlo. I don’t. Because you’re wrong. He would die before he would allow any harm to come to her. Do you realize that he’s in bed at home now, in pure agony after that fight? I was in the process of treating his wounds when I got the call and he told me to come straight here. He didn’t even know why. I just said Trix needed me and he all but shoved me out the door. She’s that important to him.” 

“It’s all a lie. It’s an act. He’s the devil,” Chloe insisted. 

Dan shook his head and walked back over telling the lady from social services, “Yes I would like emergency custody.” 

She nodded. “Given that we’re here because her mother was trying to flee the country with her and admitted to doing so in an attempt to keep her away from you, and even more shows no signs of changing that behavior, I have to agree. There will be a hearing within the next ten days to see if it’s made permanent or not and I’d like to go with you for a home visit now.” The mother was insistent enough that something was wrong there that she would like an opportunity to at least take a look, even if she did seem crazy. 

Dan nodded. “That’s fine, but my husband is injured so please take that into account,” Dan pointed out to her. He knew that Lucifer could put away his wings long enough to deal with this, even if he hated how much it would hurt him, but there was a lot of blood and mess from trying to clean him up. 

“I will, and I’ll make it quick,” she assured him. “I’d like Beatrice to ride with me.” She wanted to ensure that there was no collusion on any lies she might be told. She wanted to play this one by the book. 

“Alright,” Dan told her and gave her the address as they headed out. 

She followed right behind him so they were going up together as Dan told Trixie, “Now remember Lucifer is hurt so go easy on him okay baby?” 

Trixie nodded. “Okay. But he’ll be okay?” 

“Sure he will,” Dan said ruffling her hair. As the elevator opened, Dan called out, “Luc we have company!” so that he would know to put his wings away before they were seen. 

Dan heard a groan as Lucifer called back, “Is it Beatrice? Is she alright?” 

Trixie ran straight for the bedroom and climbed up on the bed, Dan and Mrs. Jenkins right behind her. She took his hand that was sticking out from under the blanket. “I’m okay. Are /you/ okay?” 

“I will be, child,” Lucifer said relieved as he squeezed her hand before looking up and noticing the extra person. He started to throw the covers back and get up, but Dan put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

“It’s okay, babe. You don’t have to get up. This is Mrs. Jenkins from social services. She’s here to do a home visit.”

“What happened?” Lucifer asked worriedly. 

Mrs. Jenkins stood back and watched and listened to the byplay, wanting to hear Lucifer’s reaction to suddenly being a full time parent, especially at such a difficult time. She could clearly see how much pain he was in so his responses should be genuine. 

“Chloe freaked out and tried to run away with Trix, but since we have a custody agreement she can’t leave the country without my permission, so they called me. She refused to see reason and insisted on keeping Trix away from us, so I claimed emergency custody. She’ll be living here now…if that’s okay?” Dan asked worriedly. Lucifer hadn’t signed on for full-time parenthood. 

“Of course it’s okay. She’s your child and she needs you. That’s always the most important thing,” Lucifer said, lifting his hand to Trixie’s cheek as he asked gently, “Are you okay with this, little urchin?” 

Trixie nodded. “Yeah, I love it here, but I hope Mommy gets better soon.” 

“Me too, child,” Lucifer said with a sigh. 

“Come on, Trix. Why don’t you go show Mrs. Jenkins your room and let Lucifer rest for a few minutes,” Dan told her. Trixie nodded and leaned over to kiss Lucifer’s cheek before sliding off the bed and leading her to the bedroom, chattering away about how awesome it was the whole way. Once they were out of earshot, Dan ran his hand through Lucifer’s hair and said, “I’m sorry, babe. I know it hurts to keep them in. We’ll get through this as quick as we can.” 

“S’okay. This is more important right now,” Lucifer said weakly. 

They were back a few minutes later and Trixie led her on a tour of the rest of the penthouse as well, and the older woman’s eyebrows raised at the sight of the bar, even as Trixie told her that she wasn’t allowed to touch any of the alcohol. By the time they finished, Dan came out of the room and she told him, “While I am leery of the idea of living above a nightclub, she explained the security here and the soundproofing. I would suggest getting some sort of security on the elevator anyway as soon as possible or it could hurt your case. Securing all of the alcohol would also be advisable, but I see nothing that presents enough of a danger that she can’t stay for the time being.” 

Dan nodded. “We’ll get right on that. I promise,” he told her, not wanting to risk losing Trixie forever. She nodded and left, so Trixie and Dan went back to the bedroom and Dan told her. “I need you to go down to your room for a while baby, and don’t come up.” 

“I can help,” she told him. “I’ve helped auntie Maze when she’s been hurt lots of times.”

“I know baby, but…well…there are things you don’t know…” 

“If you mean that he’s the real devil, I know that, silly,” she told him. 

“You do?” both men asked in shock. 

“Of course. He told me when we first met and Lucifer never lies,” she pointed out. 

“You told her?” Dan asked surprised. 

“I didn’t think she’d believe me,” Lucifer told him. “No one ever does.”

Dan snorted a laugh. “Kids are different, babe.”

“Apparently,” Lucifer muttered. 

“But anyway,” Dan turned back to the issue at hand. “Then I can tell you that it’s his wings that are hurt and there’s a lot of blood…”

“I don’t mind blood. Auntie Maze and me watch slasher movies all the time. I’ll be okay. I promise. Please let me help?” she begged with her best watery puppy eyes. 

Dan sighed and looked at Lucifer. “Any objections?”

“I suppose not,” Lucifer said, not really wanting to traumatize her, but if she watched the kind of movies that he knew Maze preferred some bloody wings would be unlikely to faze her. 

“Okay, just let them out then,” Dan told him as he pulled Trixie back to the foot of the bed, and Lucifer let out a grunt of pain as his wings unfurled. 

Trixie felt a tear leak from her eyes at the sight as she looked up at her dad. “What do we do?” she asked. 

“Okay, I already finished this wing, so we’re gonna start on the other side. I’ll pull the bullets out and when I do, you dip this rag in the antiseptic and pat it over the hole.” She nodded and they set to work. With both of them helping, it only took about half an hour to finish up. “Okay now we’ll do the bandages.”

“No,” Lucifer protested. “They won’t help. Now that the bullets are out and I’m not vulnerable anymore they will heal up on their own. The bandages would do more harm than good.” 

“If you’re sure…” Dan said worriedly. 

“I’m sure,” Lucifer told him. “I just need to rest for a while.”

“Okay. Come on baby. Let’s go watch a movie and order some pizza.” 

“Daniel, wait,” Lucifer called before they left. “My phone…Maynor Contracting. Call them and get them here tomorrow to put glass doors on the front of the bar and a passcode security system in the elevator. Top of the line. Tell them I’ll pay the usual fee for the rush job.” 

“Okay, Luc. Thanks,” Dan said with a smile, grabbing Lucifer’s phone and setting up the movie for Trixie before making the call, first to the contractor and then to the pizza place.


	7. Chapter 7

Dan brought Lucifer some of the pizza and helped him sit up long enough to eat before he laid back down, wings still splayed across the bed. After the movie was over, Dan sent Trixie to bed and headed to his own bed. “You need me to sleep on the couch tonight?” he asked Lucifer who just lifted a wing in response. Dan chuckled and slid under the wing which then settled over him like a blanket. “How long will they take to heal?” 

“The worst of it will be fine in the morning, but they’ll still be particularly sore for the next few weeks.”

“I was thinking about this hearing coming up…over Trixie’s custody…I don’t think you should come,” Dan told him. “We can say it’s because you’re not recovered yet.”

“You don’t want me there?” Lucifer asked, hurt. 

“It’s not that I don’t want you there, babe. It’s just…if you’re there then you’ll probably be asked to take the stand and there are going to be some uncomfortable questions asked…”

“I suppose that makes sense. If they demand my presence though, I won’t have a choice, but don’t worry. I can get around uncomfortable questions. I can be very creative when I need to be, but I can agree that it’s best not to cloud the issue if we can avoid it.” 

“Thank you for understanding,” Dan said, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

The next morning, Lucifer was much better as he predicted and headed outside for the hottub. It was as big as a swimming pool for a reason after all, and now that the open wounds were closed, he could stand to get in and clean the leftover blood from his wings. Dan watched amusedly as he flopped around trying to get all the angles and Trixie broke down in helpless giggles at the sight. Lucifer turned and gave them a mock-glare as he said, “I’d like to see you try and get wings clean, you little miscreant.” That just made her giggle more as he got out, shook off his wings and furled them back into his back. “Much better.” He clapped his hands together. “Now…how about some breakfast.” 

Once they were finished with breakfast, Lucifer got his phone and looked up the best family lawyer in LA. He had business lawyers and even criminal lawyers on his radar, but had never needed a family lawyer before. Once he found the best, he put in a call and got a meeting for that afternoon, which was just in time since Dan got the call a few hours later that the hearing would be on Monday. Four days away. 

Before lunch, the three of them headed to the precinct for Lucifer and Dan to give their statements and then they stopped for lunch on the way home, having about ten minutes to spare before the lawyer arrived. Lucifer had to step away from that meeting to deal with the contractors who were finished in less than an hour, after which the lawyer asked for an itemized bill and took pictures of the new security measures to use at the hearing. He also advised them to have a child care arrangement in place before then for when they both went back to work and Lucifer and Dan agreed to do so. 

When the day of the hearing rolled around, Lucifer really had pulled out all the stops, even producing a provisional contract with a high profile and well-respected nanny for Dan to take along with him, along with receipts for Trixie’s piano lessons that would be continued if she stayed with them. Dan knew that the social worker had taken pictures of Trixie’s room, but he took his own just in case. Lucifer gave him a kiss for luck as he left, a few hours early. He wanted to be there first so that there would hopefully be official witnesses to any interaction between Chloe and Trixie when she saw her. 

The lawyer was waiting outside when he got there and led them in, completely understanding his desire to be early, and promised to record any interaction prior to the hearing. Chloe got there about thirty minutes before the hearing was due to start and along with Dan, Trixie, and their lawyer, Mr. Dewey, Mrs. Jenkins from social services was also there waiting for it to start. When Chloe saw Trixie she ran over and pulled her into a hug, which Dan allowed, and said, “Oh monkey, are you okay? Did they hurt you? I’m so sorry I had to leave you…”

Trixie huffed and pushed away from the hug. “I’m fine. No one hurt me and if anyone had tried Daddy and Daddy Lucifer would have torn them apart.” 

Dan tried to hide his reaction at the ‘Daddy Lucifer’ title, not realizing that she’d been using it in her head ever since the wedding. As far as Dan was aware, Lucifer had never heard it and he was sure that he would have known if he had. “Yes, Chloe. She’s perfectly safe, as always, so can we please not make a scene?” Dan said calmly. 

Once they were called in, another social worker was left to sit in the hall with Trixie. Mrs. Jenkins was acting in Trixie’s interests as guardian ad litem since she was the first social worker involved with the case. Trixie would come in to give testimony later, but it was always thought best for the child to wait outside while the adults argued. The hearing wasn’t taking place in a courtroom, but rather a conference room with the judge at the head of the table. “We’re here to rule on the guardianship of Beatrice Espinoza after an emergency custody order was put into place. Let’s start there. Mrs. Jenkins, you were the one who granted the order. Tell me what happened.”

She launched into the story of being called in by the TSAs after Chloe tried to flee the country with the child against her father’s wishes and how she clearly stated multiple times that her intent was to keep the child away from her father due to a difference of opinion with his husband. That brought the judge to asking about the difference of opinion, which prompted Dan to present the completed police file, including the crime scene photos and his own and Lucifer’s statements. All of the gunmen, including the hitman that led them to the ambush had rolled over on their boss quickly once they realized he was dead, so there was no doubt whatsoever that he had been a very bad man. 

The judge looked over the file for a long moment before closing it and setting it aside. “That is probably the clearest cut case of a justifiable on the job kill I’ve ever seen. What worries me the most is that this man, Marcus Pierce, had influence over Beatrice. Judging from what I’ve seen so far, he is more of a threat than Mr. Morningstar.” 

“You don’t understand the whole situation,” Chloe protested. 

“That is why we’re here Ms. Decker. So that you can explain the situation,” he said in clear invitation for her to continue. 

“Lucifer is…evil,” she said, not wanting to end up committed over her claims of him being the devil. “He’s not someone who should be around children ever.” 

“According to my records, you were his partner for nearly three years at the LAPD and it seems like you had a good working relationship. Other than this incident which was clearly justified, why do you feel that way now?” the judge asked. 

“Because…I saw him for who he really is,” Chloe tried weakly. 

“I will need something concrete if I’m to take it into consideration Ms. Decker,” he told her. 

“He…he tried to play fetch with her once. He calls her an urchin. He encourages her to break rules and gives her money for it,” she started reaching for anything and everything she could. 

“Mr. Espinoza, anything to say to that?” the judge asked when he saw she was finished. 

“Yes, actually. The fetch incident was when they first met. He’d never had any experience with children before and didn’t know any better. He does now. Encouraging her to break rules is somewhat true. He encourages her to express herself freely regardless of any rules so long as it doesn’t involve hurting anyone else physically or verbally, but he does not pay her for it. As far as calling her an urchin, it is a pet name, said with fondness, much like her mother calls her a monkey.”

The judge nodded and looked to Ms. Jenkins for her input. “You did a home visit. What were your impressions?” 

“I did witness Mr. Morningstar call her Urchin and can verify Mr. Espinoza’s claim that it is a pet name out of fondness and she wasn’t at all distressed by it. Mr. Morningstar was injured at the time and clearly in pain, but his first concern was for her well-being and when he learned of the incident, for her feelings. You have the photos of her bedroom and there is nothing concerning there. Even the elevator shaft is blocked by a large heavy bookshelf. Both floors of their penthouse are soundproofed from the club downstairs. I did recommend locking up the alcohol and putting more security on the elevator though.”

“Which has now been done,” Dan’s lawyer jumped in, handing over the receipts and photos. “As you can see from the dates, my client and his husband wasted no time in getting the work done since it was done the very next day, for a rather large rush fee. I also have here receipts for piano lessons that Ms. Decker was against, and a provisional contract with Mrs. Fulbright, a well-respected nanny with degrees in child development and child psychology, should she be needed after the results of this hearing.”

The judge nodded. “I would like to hear from the child now before I make a final determination in this case.”


	8. Chapter 8

Trixie came in nervously and was asked to sit at the other end of the table, nearest Mrs. Jenkins. “Do you know why you’re here Beatrice?” the judge asked gently. 

“Because Mommy’s being mean to Daddy Lucifer and doesn’t want me around him or Daddy anymore,” she told him. 

“One of the things your mother is concerned about is that Mr. Morningstar calls you an urchin. How do you feel about that?” he asked, wanting to make sure that she really was okay with it. 

“I like it,” Trixie said with a smile. “Did you know that urchin is another name for hedgehogs? They are so cute. And then there’s sea urchins too. They’re not really cute but they’re really cool. Daddy Lucifer got me a book about sea urchins but he has to help me with some of the big words. I love being his urchin.” She’d been told that the main concern here was Lucifer more than her father so she was trying to lay it on thick, not that she was lying. She would never do that. 

“Does he ever get mad at you?” the judge asked, having standard questions in these situations. 

“He did once when I lied to him,” she said sheepishly looking down. 

“And what did he do?” the judge asked as Chloe perked up. This might just be the ammunition she needed. 

“He went out to the balcony for a little while and Daddy talked to me. He told me why Daddy Lucifer hates lies so much. That his family always used to lie to him and about him to everyone and people lie about him a lot too, like Mommy, and it hurts his feelings.” 

“And then what?” the judge prompted. 

“And then I went outside and gave him a hug and told him I was sorry and I would never ever lie again,” Trixie said. “He hugged me back and thanked me and told me that he would hold me to my promise.” 

Chloe deflated, knowing that she had well and truly lost so she didn’t have anything else to lose. “He’s the devil,” she snapped. 

“He’s not a bad guy!” Trixie said heatedly. “He’s good and a good Dad. He got me piano lessons even though you didn’t want him to and I could only do them when I stayed the weekend there. Even when you took away the practice keyboard he got me so I couldn’t even practice. He buys me lots of books and tells me how important it is to be smart. He let me pick all the furniture and everything for my room even when he hated the colors. He always asks me what I want to eat before deciding what to cook. He listens to me even when I’m just babbling about nothing and says I remind him of one of his sisters when I do that and he gets this funny smile like he’s happy and sad at the same time. He loves me and I love him and I hate when you’re so mean to him!” 

The judge let the outburst go until it stopped. He preferred them to the calm measured responses even. They could tell him a lot more about the situation than any practiced response ever could. Before he could say anything else, the mother responded, “You have no idea what he is!” 

He banged his gavel and said, “Enough.” He would tolerate outbursts from the children, but not from adults. He’d seen enough here, but still had one more question that he directed to Dan. “I wonder why Mr. Morningstar isn’t present here today.”

“He’s still recovering from the incident last week, but he did say that if he was needed he’d come right down or we can call him,” Dan told him. 

The judge shook his head. “No, I’ve heard everything I need to hear. Full custody is awarded to Mr. Morningstar and Mr. Espinoza-Morningstar. Ms. Decker is permitted court supervised visitation every two weeks pending a psychiatric evaluation. We will revisit the issue in six months.” 

Trixie cheered and nearly bowled Dan over with a hug as they headed out and Dan thanked the lawyer, who didn’t actually do much, but was still there for support just the same. Before he could get to the car, he was cornered by Chloe though. “He didn’t look hurt to me,” she accused. 

“Get in the car, baby,” Dan told Trixie before addressing Chloe. “One hundred and twelve,” he said coldly. “That’s how many bullets I pried from his wings. Bullets that he took willingly to shield both me and /you/. And that was before he used those same wings to fly us out of there, fly back, and help him in a fight against seven armed opponents. “Yes, he’s the devil, but he’s also an angel, and if he weren’t those things we would all be dead and Trixie would be an orphan. Think about that before you jump back on your high horse.” With that he turned and got in the car himself and closed the door before Chloe could respond. 

Lucifer looked up when the elevator dinged, and smiled when he saw both Dan and Trixie step out. “I assume this means it went in our favor?” 

“It did,” Dan told him as Trixie gave him a big hug that he returned. “Why don’t you go watch tv in your room for a little while, baby.” 

Trixie rolled her eyes. “You just want to talk grown-up stuff and kiss,” she muttered as she did as she was asked. 

Dan laughed and sat down next to Lucifer. “She’s not exactly wrong,” he said as he kissed his husband gently. 

Lucifer chuckled into the kiss before asking, “Why do I get the feeling that something didn’t go as planned?” he asked, and his curiosity became worry when he saw Dan shift nervously at the question. 

“It’s not so much that something didn’t go as planned as it is something that you should be aware of so that we can decide how to handle it,” Dan told him. 

“What is it?” 

“Trixie called you ‘Daddy Lucifer’ at the hearing,” Dan blurted out. 

Lucifer sucked in a sharp breath and sat back against the couch like a puppet whose strings were cut. “Did she now.” 

“I can talk to her and tell her not to if you want, but I thought you should be aware…”

Lucifer held up a hand to cut Dan off. “Just…give me a moment, darling.” Dan nodded and bit his lip as he could see the thoughts and emotions swirling through Lucifer’s eyes. “I believe I should talk to her,” he finally said, not committing either way just yet. “Is there anything else about the hearing you need to tell me first?” 

“Just that we have full custody, Chloe gets court supervised visitation only after a psych eval, and we go back in six months for review. And Trixie said a lot of nice things about you.” 

“Like what?” Lucifer asked, almost confused, and Dan told him everything she said as a smile slowly crept over Lucifer’s face. Once Dan was done, he got up and went downstairs. “Can we talk, child?” 

Trixie looked up and nodded, heading over to her couch and Lucifer came and sat next to her. “Your father tells me that you have a new title for me?” he started. 

Trixie bit her lip worriedly and looked away. “I’m sorry. I don’t have to if you don’t want. I mean…”

Lucifer reached over and put a finger under her chin and turned her to look at him. “I don’t have good experience with Dads little urchin. My own Dad was…not very nice.”

“I know,” she said sadly. “But you’re much better than him.” 

Lucifer’s lips twitched in almost a smile. “I do try. My point is…the word always makes me think of him…but…” he tightened his grip slightly on her chin as she tried to look away. “But I can learn to associate it with better things if you truly wish to call me that.” 

She brightened up considerably and almost tackled him in a hug. “Thank you, Daddy Lucifer.” 

Lucifer tensed at the title, as he probably would for a while, but forced himself to relax and return the hug. “That is a bit of a mouthful though. How about Daddy Luc instead?” 

Trixie nodded happily before she let him go. “I-I’ve kinda been calling you that in my head ever since you and Daddy got married,” she admitted sheepishly.

“And why did you never speak to me about it before, child?” Lucifer asked curiously. 

She shrugged. “I didn’t know if you would like it.”

“Urchin, when I married your father, I always knew that you were part of the deal. I walked into this with my eyes wide open, and as such, you can always talk to me about anything. Alright?” 

She grinned and nodded. “Can I come upstairs now? I was hoping to practice the piano a little bit if that’s okay.”

“Of course, urchin. But you know you can practice on your folding keyboard down here as well, yes?” 

“I know, but it’s not quite the same,” she said as she climbed the stairs behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

When they got upstairs, and Trixie went to the piano, she paused before she started playing. “Daddy Luc?” she asked. When he looked at her questioningly, she said, “Since I’m living here for good now does that mean I can start taking piano lessons more often?” 

“Of course, child. I’ll call your teacher in a little while and see what kind of openings she has.” Trixie beamed and started practicing. 

Dan raised an eyebrow at Lucifer. “Daddy Luc?” he asked. 

“Daddy Lucifer was a bit of a mouthful, don’t you think?” Lucifer said leaning against Dan’s side. 

Dan chuckled and wrapped his arm around Lucifer’s shoulders, kissing his head. “And you’re good with that?” 

“I will be,” Lucifer told him. “Just gotta shake off the trauma associated with the word.” 

Dan nodded. “That’s understandable.”

“On another note, I was thinking about something. You mentioned that the detective was ordered for a psych eval. I want to talk to Linda and see if she’ll do it.”

“Why?” Dan asked curiously. 

“Because I would hate for her to end up committed to some mental institution just for knowing the truth about me. It’s not fair.” 

“Neither is the way she’s been treating you since she found out,” Dan pointed out. He didn’t disagree with Lucifer’s statement, but he just wanted that out there. 

“No. I suppose not. But it is understandable. What she needs is someone to help talk her through it not try and convince her that she’s crazy,” Lucifer told him. Part of him still thought that she might be right, but the stability of love and acceptance from both Dan and Trixie was healing him in ways he could never have imagined. 

“You’re right. I’m not sure if she’ll be able to or even be comfortable with it, but it can’t hurt to ask,” Dan told him. 

Lucifer nodded and lifted his head for a kiss before getting up and going to the balcony to make his calls. He started with the piano teacher since that was the easy one and they quickly set a schedule for her to come by on Tuesdays and Fridays after school and Lucifer gave her the new code for the elevator.

Lucifer’s next call was Linda, and she answered quickly. “How did it go? The custody hearing was today right?” 

“It went well. The child is now living here at least semi-permanently. Apparently there is another hearing in six months to re-evaluate.”

“Good. That’s good. I still can’t believe that Chloe is acting like this,” Linda told him. 

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” Lucifer said. “You see, the judge ordered a psych eval for her before she can begin getting supervised visitation…”

“That would be a major conflict of interest Lucifer. Not only because I’m your therapist, but also because I’m her friend. The court would never go for it.” 

“I can smooth over the court issues without any difficulty and I’ll waive my confidentiality with regards to the detective as well,” Lucifer told her. 

“It’s still a breech of ethics, Lucifer,” she pointed out. 

“And I will make sure that you don’t get into any trouble over it,” he assured her. “Please, Linda. I’m asking for a favor. You know that any other therapist would have her committed in a heartbeat for simply speaking the truth. I don’t want that for her and I know you don’t either.” 

Linda sighed heavily. He was right and she knew it. It would be more of a breech of ethics if she didn’t do it when he put it like that. “Okay. If you can smooth things over, I’ll do it.” 

“Thank you, doctor. I am in your debt,” Lucifer told her. 

“And you better believe I’ll collect,” Linda joked before hanging up and calling Chloe. Chloe answered on the third ring and Linda could tell as soon as she did that she’d been crying. “Hi Chloe. I heard you needed a psych eval and I thought maybe I could help.”

Chloe laughed a little hysterically. “Why? It’s not like you would believe me either,” she said. 

“It depends on what you’re telling me. If you’re telling me that Lucifer is the devil, then I already know that, but if you’re trying to convince me that he’s evil, that’s where we differ,” Linda told her. 

“You know? Then how can you possibly still see him? Still defend him?” Chloe asked hysterically. 

“Because I see him for who he really is. A damaged man who has been kicked around by nearly everyone he’s ever known and made out to be something that he’s not. Someone who is struggling to find himself in a world that consistently tries to convince him that he’s not worth it.”

“But he’s the devil,” Chloe insisted, starting to feel like a broken record.

“Yes. He is. But what do we really know about the devil? Are you going to believe scary stories over what you see with your own eyes?”

Chloe shuddered when she remembered what she saw. “I saw plenty with my own eyes,” she said hollowly. 

“I know and I saw the same thing. Just consider for a moment the people who know. Myself, Dan, Trixie, we all love and trust him. Amenadiel, his brother, is an actual angel. He loves and trusts him. Maze…Maze would die for him in a second.”

“Maze…” Chloe said as her eyes widened. “Maze is a demon…” she realized. 

“Yes, and still the same person she was before you knew that,” Linda said. 

“I gotta go,” Chloe said hanging up the phone and leaving. It was time to take her trip anyway, even without Trixie. This was the only way she could get her daughter back. She was going to Rome. 

Lucifer hung up the phone and headed back inside, speaking over the piano as he asked, “What do we want for dinner tonight?” 

“Italian,” Dan suggested. 

“Oooh can you make that shrimp linguine again?” Trixie asked hopefully. 

Lucifer nodded. “Shrimp linguine it is,” he said as he headed to the kitchen. 

Dan followed him to help, fully intending to leave most of it in Lucifer’s more than capable hands, but wanting to make the garlic bread and the salad himself. He enjoyed these moments where he and Lucifer cooked together. The cooking process was interspersed with playful bumps and stolen kisses as they worked together with practiced ease and when the dinner hit the table half an hour later, they called Trixie in to eat. 

After dinner they watched a movie, one that Lucifer could stand this time so he joined them, and Trixie instantly wiggled between them on the couch. Dan and Lucifer both threw an arm over the back of the couch, touching each other’s shoulders, running hands through each other’s hair, and occasionally ruffling Trixie’s hair over the course of the movie. 

Lucifer was lost in his own thoughts for most of it too, enjoying this moment more than he ever dreamed. It seemed like every time he thought he found a new high point it was soon surpassed. It started with sleeping with Dan and actually feeling cared about for the first time in his existence. Then it was finding love. Now a family. One of his own. One that wasn’t poisoned by lies and hatred. One that actually loved him. He had no idea how he’d gotten so blessed, but at moments like this the feeling almost overwhelmed him. 

Once the movie was over, Trixie hugged them both and headed to bed and they got up to wash the dinner dishes. Lucifer washed and Dan dried. “You wanna talk about it?” Dan asked. 

“About what?” Lucifer asked, jolted from his thoughts. 

“Whatever’s on your mind,” Dan told him. “You’ve been lost in it for a while now.”

Lucifer smiled and shook his head, reaching out to hug Dan to his side and kiss his temple. “Just feeling beyond blessed at the moment, darling.” 

Dan leaned up for a kiss and said, “Good. You deserve all the blessings in the world.” 

Lucifer huffed a laugh. “I don’t know if I’d go that far.”

Once the finished, Dan took Lucifer’s hand and dragged him to their bedroom intent on showing him just how much he mattered to his husband. By the time they fell asleep a few hours later, Lucifer was curled contentedly to Dan’s side. He could even handle getting used to sleeping in pants if this life was the tradeoff.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Dan headed back to work and Lucifer took Trixie to school. He did intentionally make them about half an hour late though. Since he had to go into the office, he wanted to avoid running into any other little miscreants as much as possible. He was okay with his, but other children not so much. When they got there, Trixie came with him to the office to be signed in and once she was off to class, he started taking care of business. He handed over a copy of the custody order and made the temporary ban on Chloe picking her up permanent. He had been added to the allowed list a long time ago by Chloe after he had to pick the child up a few times, so it was no problem, especially with the custody order listing him as one of her custodial parents. He also added the nanny who would start picking Trixie up at school most days so she didn’t have to take the bus to Lux. The fact that the outside entrance was in a blind alley made both him and Dan nervous about her navigating it alone on a set schedule and since the club was open when the bus would drop her off, she couldn’t go through the club either. 

The nanny was due to start today even though Lucifer wouldn’t be going back to work until tomorrow. It would be a good thing to get Trixie used to the new nanny with him nearby. About an hour after he got back though, Dan showed up in a bind. He had lost a witness who had run off with his phone and needed Lucifer’s help to catch her. Lucifer spent a few minutes making fun of him for losing a kid, which Dan accepted with grace, knowing that would have been part of the deal since it was Lucifer after all, but then he pulled out his phone to track Dan’s. 

The two of them ended up an amusement park and found the kid on one of the roller coasters which Dan was not happy about at all. He hated these places and roller coasters in particular. It got even worse when he was trapped in the thing when he got too far ahead of Lucifer who, of course, doesn’t run. Thankfully Lucifer grabbed the kid, but Dan was stuck on the ride. Lucifer took full advantage and bought shirts and hats with Dan’s face on the ride, as well as a nice banner, loving the opportunity to tease his husband. 

Unfortunately, Lucifer turned out to be just as much of a pushover as Dan when the witness slipped through his grasp too under the guise of getting churros. Dan burst into laughter as the roles were reversed and it was his turn to make fun of Lucifer for getting duped by a kid. He quickly sobered though when it dawned on him that they now had no idea where Beckett could be. When they realized that she took Lucifer’s car keys and Dan’s badge, they knew they really needed to find her. They missed her in the parking lot as she drove off in Lucifer’s car. 

Lucifer decided to call in the big guns. The best person at hunting down humans and who also had a car to pick them up. Maze. She, of course, got a great deal of pleasure from their predicament and laughed at them both before agreeing to help just so she could meet this awesome kid who, it turned out, had made her way to Lux. Dan had to call Maze down from hurting her since she was just a kid, and Lucifer said, “I do hope ours has more sense when she reaches this age.” 

“Oh she better,” Dan said, smiling at the idea of Lucifer referring to Trixie as theirs. 

They got her back to the station and ended up catching the killer thanks to her tip. Luckily it wasn’t Dan’s case, having been given to one of the other detectives, so he didn’t have any paperwork to do and they could just leave. Not before Lucifer rolled out the banner over the stairwell of Dan’s screaming face. Ella found it rather amusing. She always did when the lovebirds went all out to tease each other. She knew that she couldn’t let them see her laugh though so she quickly made her escape with a, “smell you later, Lucifer.”

“Uh…Ms. Lopez?” Lucifer called. “Since when do you use that particular turn of phrase…’smell you later’…I’ve never heard you say that before.”

“Oh…it’s just something my friend Rae-Rae says,” she said as she turned and walked up the stairs. 

Lucifer was very quiet on the ride home, and Dan noticed, but Lucifer wasn’t talking. They got home and sent the nanny home before Lucifer turned to the empty room and said, “I know you’re here. Come on. Time to show yourself.” 

Dan watched worriedly, one hand on Trixie to pull her away if needed, but he was sure that Lucifer would have sent them away if there was any danger. Suddenly Lucifer focused on a particular spot instead of looking around and said, “Well…Hello Azrael.” Dan looked confused, not seeing anything there even as Lucifer said, “Well endearing nicknames are reserved for siblings who /didn’t/ abandon me for millennia so…”

“Um…Luc,” Dan said hesitantly. 

“Right,” Lucifer said cutting off her excuses. “Would you mind showing yourself to my husband and child so they don’t think I’m a nutter standing here talking to myself?” he said irritated. 

“Your…child?” Azrael said as she shimmered into view for them as well. 

“Well not biologically obviously. As if Dad would ever allow me of all people to raise a Nephilim,” Lucifer rolled his eyes. 

“Daddy Luc is still my dad in every way that matters,” Trixie said moving protectively to his side. “So why did you abandon him?” she asked petulantly. She was very protective of her second Dad and she could see how much he was hurt by that. 

Lucifer placed a hand fondly on her shoulder as Azrael rambled out a series of excuses. When she called him her favorite brother he scoffed and turned to the bar to make a drink, and Dan put a hand on his back for comfort. He was long familiar with Lucifer’s avoidance techniques when he was feeling emotional. Azrael just kept trying to get through to him. “Mostly, I just missed you listening to me drone on about whatever was on my mind. I know it may have not meant much to you, but it mattered a lot to me. Look, I’m sorry. I made a mistake, but you started a freaking rebellion Lucifer. Nobody’s perfect.” 

“Well I suppose you’re right about that,” Lucifer said, but before he could say anything else, Trixie jumped in. 

She could see that Lucifer had forgiven her and with what she just learned, she couldn’t help but put her two cents in. “You’re the sister that talks a lot!” she said happily. “He told me about you. He said that I remind him of you sometimes because I like to talk a lot too and he always listens to me too.”

Azrael smiled at her, as much because of the fact that Lucifer apparently still cared. “He’s a very good listener isn’t he.”

Trixie nodded, grabbing Azrael’s hand and pulling her to the couch. “Uh-huh. It matters a lot to me too. It makes me feel special and important.”

“You are special and important, urchin,” Lucifer said as though it should be obvious as he sat down too, Dan following him. 

Trixie beamed up at Lucifer as Azrael snorted a laugh. “What’s funny?” Dan asked curiously, getting the idea that there was an inside joke there if the look Lucifer gave her was any indication. 

“Did you know that Lucifer was the one who made urchins? Both the water kind and the land kind,” Azrael told them. 

“Really?! That is so awesome!” Trixie exclaimed bouncing in her seat. 

“Yes, he thought it was funny when things tried to eat them and got stabbed in the mouth,” Azrael said with a chuckle. 

Trixie hugged Lucifer tightly. “Now I’m even more happy to be your urchin!” she told him. 

Lucifer huffed a laugh and wrapped his arm around her. “Yes…well…Rae-Rae made horses and ponies,” he said, wanting to get the attention off of him for a moment. 

“Wow really?” Trixie said letting him go and turning back to Azrael. 

As the two girls started babbling back and forth, Dan leaned over to Lucifer and whispered, “She’s safe right?” He was certain that Lucifer wouldn’t be allowing this if she wasn’t, but had to be sure. 

Lucifer nodded. “She’s the angel of death, but she only takes your soul when it’s time for you to move on. She doesn’t do the actual killing,” he explained softly. 

When Lucifer heard Azrael say, “You know, I don’t talk to a lot of live humans, but…” he cut in. 

“Speaking of that. How do you know Ms. Lopez?” 

“She knows Ella?” Dan asked curiously. Azrael explained the story of how they met and started getting close and before long all four of them were talking and laughing like old friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Eventually, Trixie asked Azrael, “So if you’re Daddy Luc’s sister, that makes you my aunt right? Can I call you auntie Rae-Rae?” 

Azrael beamed and nodded. “Absolutely,” she agreed. 

Lucifer chuckled and kissed Dan’s temple as he got up to refill his drink, and as he stood there looking at his sister with his husband and child, he felt a pang of something he couldn’t quite recognize. Fear maybe? He detoured out to the balcony with his drink and lit a cigarette as he tried to settle himself. 

He wasn’t out there long before Azrael came and leaned on the railing next to him. “You okay, Lu?” Dan had been about to come out, but Azrael had decided to come instead. 

“Tell me you’re not here for either of them Azrael. Please,” Lucifer said hollowly.

“I’m not here for either of them,” she assured him. “But you know one day I will be.” 

Lucifer sighed and took a drag from his cigarette. “I know,” he breathed out. “Just…not yet. I’m not…not ready to lose them yet.”

“Will you ever be?” she asked knowingly. 

Lucifer finished his cigarette and tossed it. “I’m happy, Rae-Rae,” he said by way of an answer. “For the first time in my entire existence, I’m really truly happy and that…scares me.” He took a sip of his drink as he collected his thoughts. “It scares me because I /know/ how fragile it all is. I /know/ it will end someday. That I will lose them both and I don’t…don’t know how to deal with that.” Who better than the angel of death to talk with about this subject?

“I know, Lu. And that’s the problem with humans. They’re mortal. They end. We don’t. Getting attached sucks. But only you can decide if the time you have with them is worth the pain of losing them,” she told him. 

“And that’s the rub isn’t it?” Lucifer said sadly. “No amount of time could ever be enough.” 

Azrael slid an arm around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. “I should get going.”

“You should tell Ms. Lopez the truth,” Lucifer told her. 

“Why? You realize that would out you too right?” 

“I know,” Lucifer sighed sadly. “And losing her will be difficult. But she will find out eventually. If nothing else the child talking about her auntie Rae-Rae will do the trick. She should hear it from you.” 

“You’re right,” Azrael sighed. “But you’re wrong about losing her. She won’t bail on you, Lu. I’m sure of it.” 

Lucifer snorted derisively. “We’ll see,” he said as Azrael disappeared. 

She was soon replaced by Dan, who took a very similar position, arm wrapped around Lucifer and his head on his shoulder. “All good babe?” he asked. 

Lucifer smiled and downed the rest of his drink before leaning down for a kiss. “Everything’s perfect, darling,” he said as he led them back inside to start on their delayed dinner. 

The next morning, Lucifer dropped Trixie off at school before heading back to work officially, partnering with his husband now, and probably permanently. He had barely walked in the door before Ella grabbed his arm and all but dragged him to the lab. “So I talked to your sister last night,” she said as soon as the lab door closed behind them. 

“Oh?” Lucifer said, trying not to show his worry. “So you know then do you?” 

“Yeah, I know.” She reached out and punched him in the arm. “And how could you think I’d turn on you. I mean, I get after what Chloe did and all which makes so much more sense now that you might be a little gun shy, but come on. What have I ever done to make you think that I would treat you that way?” she asked hurt. 

Lucifer sighed. “It’s not you, Ms. Lopez. It’s just…in my experience, very few people can accept the fact that everything written about me is wrong. Even fewer that sport your choice of bling,” he explained. 

Ella relaxed at that and hugged him. “I get that. But still, dude. I’m me. And I’m here for you.” 

Lucifer chuckled as he hugged her back. “Thank you, Ms. Lopez. That means a lot.” 

“Uh-uh. We’re practically family. It’s Ella,” she told him. 

“Very well…Ella. I suppose one can never have too many sisters,” he said amusedly which just made her hug him tighter. 

“And one more big brother couldn’t hurt,” she said. 

Dan stuck his head in, curious as to what was going on, and he teased, “Manhandling my husband, Ella? Sorry but you’re gonna have to get your own.” 

Ella laughed and let Lucifer go, “he knows right?” she whispered and Lucifer nodded. “Who needs more hugs than the devil?” she joked. “Besides, he’s my brother now so he better get used to them.” 

Dan’s eyes widened and he laughed as he stepped inside. “Apparently I missed something.’ Once he got the story, he pulled Ella into a hug himself and whispered in her ear, “Thank you.” Lucifer had needed someone else to react well after Chloe. 

“Always,” Ella whispered back as they let go. 

“Well now that we’re one big happy family…we should all get to work, yes?” Lucifer suggested. 

“Right. Yeah. We got a case,” Dan told him which was why he had originally come up here. 

They found out a few days later that Chloe had skipped the country, and had to break the news to Trixie who burst into tears. “What is it, urchin?” Lucifer asked, wondering why it upset her so much, though Dan had an idea. 

“They said that she could see me if she just went to a doctor, but she doesn’t care,” Trixie sniffled. 

“It’s not that simple, baby,” Dan said gently. 

“Yes it is!” she snapped. “She could have just told the doctor what they wanted to hear and then been able to spend time with me, but she cares more about being mad at Daddy Luc than she does about me.”

“The child does have a point,” Lucifer said. “If she were truly worried about her safety, it would have been more prudent to do just that so that she could keep an eye on things.” Dan gave him a look and Lucifer shrugged. “What? It does no good to lie to her, especially when she’s already figured it out herself.” He had a feeling that understanding her was more important to Trixie right now than platitudes and he was proven right when she immediately attached to his side. 

Lucifer wrapped an arm around her as she calmed down. “D-does she not love me anymore because I took your side?” she asked in a small voice. 

Dan sat on her other side, realizing that Lucifer had done the right thing as much as he hated it, and he rubbed her back. “No, baby. She still loves you. She’s just not thinking straight right now.”

“Your father is right, urchin,” Lucifer said. “Humans have a way of doing insensible things when they are upset.”

It was a few weeks later before anything else happened on that front and in that time, Trixie had settled in well. Her twice weekly piano lessons were going well and she was making much more progress now, and she loved the nanny. The nanny loved the job too since most days she got off early when Lucifer got home while Dan was doing paperwork. There were some days that she had to work late though and still the one weekend a month when she was on call since Lucifer and Dan were, but it still balanced out in her favor. 

One Sunday night, Dan was watching television while Lucifer was sitting at the bar helping Trixie with her math homework: Dan was notoriously bad at math: When a chime rang through the penthouse. Lucifer pulled out his phone to check the video and see who was wanting to come up, and he paled slightly. “It’s the detective,” he told Dan. 

“Trix…” Dan started but she was a step ahead of him. 

Trixie grabbed her book and notebook in her arms and jumped off the stool. “Yep. Bye,” she said heading for her room.Once she was out of sight, Dan nodded to Lucifer who approved the request to come up. 

None of them realized that Trixie had snuck back up and was hiding on the other side of the kitchen door as Chloe stepped out of the elevator holding a bottle of wine. When she saw the stone faces greeting her, she said, “I’m sorry. I messed up. I should have listened to you, and I see that now.” 

“So you’ve brought a peace offering?” Lucifer asked skeptically, eyeing the wine. 

“Yeah. Kinda. I thought we could toast to new beginnings,” she said hopefully. 

Lucifer looked to Dan before nodding. “Very well,” he told her, and she grabbed three glasses and started pouring. 

Chloe hid the vial in her sleeve as she poured that into Lucifer’s glass along with the wine before she handed them both their glasses and took her own. “To the start a new chapter,” she said as she raised it to drink. 

Lucifer had the glass halfway to his mouth when the smell hit him and his hand snapped out to Dan’s arm, stopping him before the glass reached his lips too. “Don’t drink that,” he said firmly, not taking his eyes off Chloe. Lucifer took his glass by the flute and set both of them on the bar. “Go get your handcuffs, darling, if you please.”

Dan didn’t need to ask why. He knew that Lucifer would explain soon enough, and if he was asking for the handcuffs then he had a good reason. Dan disappeared into the other room and Chloe started to get up, going for the backup plan and reaching for the knife in her belt. “I wouldn’t try that if I were you, detective,” Lucifer said coldly, knowing that she was no match for him if he knew it was coming. 

“Do you know where they are?” Dan called. 

“They’re probably still hooked to the end of the bed,” Lucifer called back, still watching Chloe like a hawk and thus not missing the disgusted look on her face at that pronouncement. She took that moment to grab the knife and lunge at him but he easily side-stepped and had her hands wrenched behind her back before she could even blink and the knife clattered to the floor. 

Dan was back a moment later and had Chloe cuffed and sitting in the chair so Lucifer took out his phone. “Hello Ella dear. Would you be able to bring your kit to the penthouse? And if you could call in a detective or two as well that would be preferable.”


	12. Chapter 12

Once she was secure, Trixie felt safe enough to come out and grabbed her father in a hug. “What happened?” she asked. 

“Nothing for you to worry about, little urchin. You should go back to your room,” Lucifer told her. 

“What’s wrong? Don’t want her to know you’re setting me up?” Chloe asked heatedly. 

“Everything that happens here, you’ve done to yourself,” Lucifer snapped. “I could forgive just about anything you did to me, you know. But you’ve hurt both Daniel and Beatrice as well and /that/ I can’t forgive.” 

“What did she do?” Dan asked curiously. When Lucifer’s eyes cut down to Trixie and back up at him Dan sighed. “She’s going to find out eventually anyway if this goes where I think it’s going. Better to learn it from us.”

“I suppose,” Lucifer agreed reluctantly. “There is more than wine in that glass. What else is in there, I can’t say, which is why I asked Ella to bring her kit. Once we were alone, she tried to stab me with that knife,” Lucifer pointed to the knife on the floor. 

Dan sighed and Trixie burst into tears, abandoning her father and latching onto Lucifer. “She couldn’t have hurt you though could she, Daddy Luc?” 

“Of course not, child,” Lucifer told her. He was on his guard the moment he saw her in the elevator after all. No single human could hurt him if he was ready for it. “But it is about to get very busy here so it would be best for you to go to your room so you’re not in the way alright?” 

“Trix, wait,” Chloe called before she left. “Please monkey…”

“Don’t call me that,” she snapped. “You’re not my mother anymore.” She ran all the way back to her room in tears.

That set Chloe off in a rant that was still going when the cavalry arrived. Both Dan and Lucifer tried to ignore her, but Dan could see how much every word was just driving a knife deeper into Lucifer’s heart and he eventually dragged him out to the balcony so they could still keep an eye on her, but didn’t have to hear her. It was only about twenty minutes later when Lucifer buzzed up Ella, two detectives, and a handful of unis, so they headed back in to meet them at the elevator. 

Lucifer told them what happened and there were a lot of dirty looks at Chloe who was still ranting about Lucifer being the devil. “Okay, so what did you touch?” Ella asked, needing to know what to disregard from the evidence. 

“We both touched our wine glasses, but that was all,” Lucifer told her. “I didn’t touch the knife, nor did either of us search her for anything else. Given the personal nature of this crime, we thought it best to leave such things to the impartial parties.” 

“Smart thinking,” Detective Mason said. “And we greatly appreciate it.” It would make things much less messy. 

Ella headed over and put the knife in an evidence bag before putting her kit on the bar and pulling out an eye dropper and two testing kits. While she was doing that, the detectives were searching Chloe and found the vial in her jacket pocket. One of them handed it to Ella who bagged it as well and returned to testing the wine. “Okay so these two are clean,” she said pointing to the one on the right and the one at the other end of the bar. “This one has some kind of poison. I won’t know what kind until I can get it back and do more tests though.”

“That was the one she handed to me,” Lucifer told her. “The other was Daniel’s and the one on the end was hers.” 

Ella nodded. “I’ll make sure to mark them.”

“It’s a setup,” Chloe lied. “They poisoned it themselves and planted the vial on me when I wouldn’t drink it.” 

“That is a lie,” Lucifer hissed angrily before turning and storming back out to the balcony. 

Dan sighed. “Get her out of here,” he told the unis who looked to the other detectives for permission before taking her out. 

“Don’t worry, Dan,” Ella told him. “We all know Lucifer doesn’t lie and the evidence will prove it too.” She looked around and asked, “Where’s Trix?”

“She’s in her room,” Dan told her. 

“Did she witness any of this?” Mason asked. 

“We don’t know. She came out pretty quickly once we had the detective cuffed, and asked what was going on, but I’m not sure if she was listening before that or not,” Lucifer told him. 

“We’re going to need to talk to her to be sure,” he said and Dan nodded. “Let’s get your official statements first since at least one of you will need to be there when we do.”

That part went quickly as they were pulled to separate rooms, though it was even quicker for Dan who didn’t know much. Lucifer was asked to describe the different smell to the wine that tipped him off and exactly what he’d done to subdue Chloe when she went after him with the knife. Lucifer was just glad that he was familiar with that particular vintage of wine or he might not have noticed. 

Once that was done, Dan and Lucifer both went downstairs while the detectives interviewed Trixie. She told about doing her homework when the chime went off and then she came and dropped her books in her room before heading back up to listen at the kitchen door. Everything she heard matched Lucifer and Dan’s accounts word for word, so the truth was clear. “Was it poison?” Trixie asked in a small voice once they finished their questions. Lucifer closed his eyes and nodded, not wanting to see her face when she realized. Dan did though and wished he’d done the same as Lucifer. 

Mason put a hand on each of their shoulders and said, “We should be done upstairs and out of your hair soon. You want us to come down and let you know?” 

“Yes, please,” Dan told him gratefully as he moved over to sit on Trixie’s couch next to her and pulled her into his arms. Lucifer went over and sat on Trixie’s other side, hugging them both. None of them knew what to say.

It was about fifteen more minutes before Ella knocked on the door and came down. “We’re all done,” she told them heading over and kneeling in front of Trixie on the couch. “You okay kiddo?” 

Trixie nodded and sniffled. “I just don’t understand why…” Her mother had always told her how important it was to always be nice. Her mom was the hero who caught the bad guys and the killers. Now she was everything that she always hated. 

“Because some people don’t react well to things they don’t understand. It makes them scared and it makes them lash out at people,” Ella tried to explain. 

“I know that,” Trixie said. Her dads had explained all that a few times since this started. “But why can’t she understand?” 

“That, I don’t have the answer to,” Ella said sadly. 

“None of us do, baby,” Dan told her. 

Ella reached out and ruffled Trixie’s hair before hugging both men and whispering, “Give me a call if you need anything.”

It took quite a while that night for them to get Trixie settled down in bed and it was only two hours later, thankfully after they were finished with their own activities and had pants back on, when Trixie came stumbling up, holding her stuffed hedgehog tightly. “Dads? I had a nightmare. Can I sleep here?” 

Lucifer looked to Dan for permission before nodding and sliding over to make some space for her between them. “Do you want to talk about it baby?” Dan asked her, running a hand through her hair as she wiggled under the covers. 

“It was…mommy. She came back and…and tried to poison us all, even…even me,” she cried. 

“Oh, urchin,” Lucifer said pressing a kiss to her forehead. “No matter what happened, your mother would never try to hurt /you/.”

“But hurting you hurts me, Daddy Luc,” she told him. “And it hurts Daddy too.” 

“She’s not wrong about that,” Dan said almost amused. 

“Then it’s a good thing that we’re all okay and she can’t hurt any of us anymore isn’t it,” Lucifer told her. 

The next morning, they decided to let her stay home from school and when she didn’t want to leave Lucifer’s sight, he stayed home with her, calling the nanny to cancel for the day. “Now this is just a one time thing, child, alright?” he told her. 

“I know,” she told him. “Thank you.” She just couldn’t let him go today. Not after what almost happened yesterday. 

“You’re welcome, urchin,” he told her. “Now why don’t you go get your books and we’ll finish your homework that we didn’t get to last night shall we?”


	13. Chapter 13

After the incident with her mother, Trixie’s grades started to drop and she wasn’t even practicing the piano as much anymore. Dan and Lucifer decided to go to Linda for help and Linda quickly agreed to take Trixie on as a patient, and things soon started to turn around. They took another dip as Chloe’s trial date approached, but Linda assured them that it was normal and Trixie would be fine. Lucifer had even offered to drop the charges if it would help Trixie, but she quickly assured him that it would only make things worse, so the trial went ahead. 

True to Ella’s prediction, the evidence lined up with Lucifer and Dan’s story and netted them a priest accomplice as well since those were the only fingerprints on the vial which held residue of the same poison as the wine which was the strongest poison she’d ever encountered. Only Chloe’s fingerprints had been on the knife and it was a relatively quick trial. Her rants about Lucifer being the devil saw her sentenced to a mental hospital though which tore Lucifer up inside and it took weeks of love and support from those in the know to get him back to normal. He wasn’t upset about her being punished, of course, but being committed as crazy for something that was the truth bothered him deeply. 

Trixie was finally getting back to normal after that when they had another visitor that threw Lucifer for a loop and he buzzed her up curiously. He had just been lounging around in his robe and sleep pants while Dan was on a stake-out and Trixie was in her room, so it wasn’t any hardship to greet an old friend. He poured her a drink and they sat on the couch and chatted for a while about how she came to be back on Earth and how her husband was doing and why she was here. “So, you came all this way just to party?” he asked slightly suspiciously. 

“And…you know…to see my ex,” she said suggestively leaning towards him. Lucifer got up and walked away and she looked after him incredulously. “You are after all, the only person I know down here. 

That was what he’d been afraid of. “So, do you have anywhere to stay?” he asked, despite knowing what the answer would be. This was one of the most obvious traps he’d ever seen. 

“I..um…haven’t even thought about that,” she said taking a sip of her drink. 

“Well I can help you out. I know Pierre at the Waldorf. We can get you a suite.” 

“A hotel?” she asked disappointed, broadcasting her intentions clearly. 

“Well I’m afraid there is just nowhere to sleep. The bed up here is only big enough for my husband and I and the only other bed is our daughter’s,” he told her, making it obvious that he was completely off the market. 

“Oh…I guess…I didn’t expect you to be so…boring,” she pouted. 

Lucifer laughed and shook his head. “Maybe I am boring, Eve, but I’m /happy/ and I plan to stay that way as long as I can manage, so do you want a hotel or not?” 

“Um…no…that’s okay. I’ll figure something out,” she told him, moving for the elevator, confused. 

“Alright. If you change your mind just tell Pierre that Lucifer sent you and he’ll set you up,” Lucifer told her. 

He headed back to the couch just as Trixie came up, folding keyboard under her arm. “Daddy, I’m having trouble with this one part I can’t get right. Can you help me?” 

Eve stopped in front of the elevator to watch as Lucifer patted the seat next to him and said, “Of course, little urchin. Why don’t you show me what’s giving you trouble?” Eve could hear in his voice and see in how relaxed and comfortable he was that he truly was happy, as strange as it was for her to believe, so she just left. 

Lucifer managed to show Trixie where she was going wrong, and left her to practice for a little while before bedtime. By the time Dan got home, she was long asleep and Dan was grateful for it. “Man, I’m exhausted. I swear, sometimes I hate my job.” 

“It does get tiresome at times, doesn’t it,” Lucifer agreed. The only reason he wasn’t on the stakeout tonight was because the nanny couldn’t stay late so they flipped a coin. The only reason that Lucifer suggested what he did next was because he knew that being a detective wasn’t a calling for Dan like it was for some. It was just a job. “I know this is probably obvious, but you do know that you don’t have to keep the job if you don’t want it, right? It’s not as though we need the money.”

Dan huffed a laugh. “I know, babe. But I’m only three years away from my retirement. We may not need the money, but having that pension will make me feel like I accomplished something you know?” 

“I completely understand, darling. I just wanted to make sure you knew that you had options.” 

Dan did end up retiring just before Trixie started high school which worked out well since she’d been complaining that she didn’t need a nanny anymore, but neither of them were comfortable leaving her home alone, despite her age, when the club was just downstairs. It would be far too easy for her to sneak down. She did have plenty of after school activities though so she seldom got home before he would have been home from work most days anyway. 

Lucifer quit the PD not long after Dan did, the work not having the same appeal without his husband there, and just focused on running Lux like he had before he got mixed up in the police business in the first place. Dan helped with the club, though Lucifer kept him far from the books, taking every opportunity to tease him about his horrible math skills. Other than the club, Dan started surfing more often, occasionally with Trixie, though she had never taken to it as much as her Dad did. 

Trixie was top of her class, partially due to Lucifer’s influence, much to his horror. Lucifer never cared much about grades, but he did encourage her to learn everything she could. It was Dan who stayed on top of her grades, refocusing her when Lucifer sent her off on a tangent. In addition to her perfect grades, she was in the science club since she loved experimenting with different things and thanks to Ella who became a favorite aunt, she had a leg up there. She also played piano with the school orchestra and took music theory classes and was in an after school club for that. She played piano for the drama club as well when they did musicals, so she kept busy. 

Dan and Lucifer got closer and closer over the years, never losing that spark that got them started. Azrael was a regular visitor as well, popping by at least a few times a year. Amenadiel was around more often once his son with Linda was born since he had made Earth his primary home and Lucifer and Dan only accepted being the godparents if Amenadiel promised to never call it that. Lucifer wasn’t much of a fan of the infant and toddler stages, often pawning the child off on Dan when they got roped into babysitting, but once he was old enough to have fun, Lucifer quickly became the favorite uncle, much to Dan’s irritation. 

Linda stopped seeing Lucifer professionally around the time Dan retired from the PD, declaring him ‘cured’, but naturally they remained close friends. Linda also regularly went to visit Chloe to try and help her through what she was dealing with after confirming with Lucifer that he was still waiving his confidentiality in this case. With Dan and Lucifer’s permission, she always took photos of Trixie, showing how happy she was and told Chloe how well she was doing, trying to get her to see how wrong she was about Lucifer. 

Eventually she managed to get through, and started helping Chloe plan how to convince the doctors that she didn’t believe that Lucifer was the devil anymore. That took nearly a year, but Chloe was finally released more than ten years after she went in and her first stop, after a shower, a meal, and a change of clothes, was Lux.


	14. Chapter 14

The club was open when she got there, and she wanted to take a while to just take in the freedom of it before any potential confrontations, so she sat at the bar and had her first drink in over a decade. Not long after she’d sat down, the music stopped and a spotlight hit the piano in the center. “What’s going on?” she asked. 

“The owner plays a set a few days a week,” one of the regulars told her. “It’s always great.” Chloe sucked in a sharp breath when he didn’t step up alone and the woman next to her grinned excitedly. “Oh good. He has his daughter with him today. They are so amazing together.” 

Chloe didn’t take her eyes off of her daughter who had turned into a beautiful young woman as she and Lucifer started to play together. “I don’t recognize that song,” she said after a minute. 

“That’s because Beatrice wrote it,” the bartender said as he refilled her drink. “She’s in school for music and wants to be a songwriter. Lucifer already has her in contact with some of the top producers in the city and she’s sold a few songs, but still wants to finish her degree.” 

“Wow,” Chloe said trying to take everything in, and didn’t say another word for the rest of the performance, marveling at her daughter’s voice and how well it meshed with Lucifer’s. 

Chloe watched as they headed over to the bar and heard Trixie whine, “Oh come on, Dad. My birthday is in two months.”

“Then you’re just going to have to wait two months for a drink, urchin,” Lucifer said amusedly. “As I’ve told you, if I allow you to drink underage down here this whole place could be shut down.”

“You love your club more than me,” she teased with a pout. 

Lucifer chuckled and took her chin in his hand. “There is nothing in this universe I love more than you child, save perhaps for your father and that’s a close one,” he said kissing her forehead. “But you still can’t have a drink.” 

“T-Trix?” Chloe finally said, drawing their attention to her. 

Lucifer and Trixie both spun around to look at her. “M-mom?” Trixie said in shock, stepping back against Lucifer, partially to shield him and partially to get comfort from him. Lucifer placed his hands on her shoulders, partially to offer that comfort and partially to be poised to push her out of the way if needed. 

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry. To both of you,” she said glancing up at Lucifer. “I was so wrong and I see that now. Really this time.”

“So no poisoned wine this time?” Lucifer drawled suspiciously. 

Chloe shook her head. “No. No poisoned anything. No murder attempts. I swear.”

“Why are you here, mother?” Trixie asked coldly. 

“To talk. To see you. That’s all,” she said. 

Lucifer could see that she was being genuine and had no intention of denying her that much. At least this once. This talk was long overdue anyway. “Very well. Perhaps we should take this upstairs. After you,” he told Chloe, having no intention of letting her at his back, genuine or not. 

As the elevator opened at the top, Lucifer called out, “Darling, we have company.” 

“Crap. Just a minute. Let me find my pants,” Dan called back, having been lounging in his robe. 

“Daaaad!” Trixie whined at the mental image. 

“What? It’s not like I’m naked,” he told her leaning out of the doorway showing that he was clearly wearing something. When he did that he noticed Chloe though and gasped, stepping out all the way, completely forgetting about being presentable. 

Lucifer chuckled. “Not that I mind the robe, dearest, but you did say something about finding pants?” 

“Right. Yeah. Be right back,” Dan said darting back into the bedroom and coming back a minute later, still wearing the robe, but wearing pants underneath it. 

Once Dan was back, Lucifer motioned for them all to sit and poured them all drinks, including Trixie. “I thought you didn’t let her drink,” Chloe said. 

“Not publicly, but in the privacy of our own home, she is allowed a drink or two. After all, her birthday is in two months,” Lucifer told her, trying to head off Trixie’s comment. 

It didn’t work though because she wasn’t going to let it go unsaid. “You don’t have any say over anything I do anymore.”

Chloe winced, realizing that she’d put her foot in her mouth. “You’re right mon-Trixie. I don’t and I wasn’t criticizing. I was just surprised is all.” 

“Why are you here Chlo?” Dan asked, echoing Trixie’s question from earlier. 

“To talk and to at least try to make amends. I already apologized to Trixie and to Lucifer downstairs, not that it could ever be enough, but I’m sorry to you too. While you were never my target, I know that I hurt you nearly as much as I hurt Lucifer.”

“I appreciate the apology, Chlo, but it’s a little late don’t you think?” 

Chloe looked down sadly. “I know. But it’s all I have. I understand if you never want anything to do with me again, but I would give just about anything for the chance to get to know the beautiful young woman that my daughter has turned into,” she looked hopefully at Trixie before looking back at Lucifer and Dan. “You have both done a wonderful job with her, and I thank you for that from the bottom of my heart.”

There was no better way she could have won them over than that and both of them softened slightly and nodded at her. “It is completely up to Beatrice,” Lucifer told her. “And we will support whatever decision she makes.”

“I don’t know,” Trixie said nervously. Part of her wanted her mother back, but she was also afraid. Afraid that this was another trick to get close to them. 

“I know that I have to earn your trust back, monkey, and I’m perfectly willing to do so. Whatever you need me to do to make this easier for you, I’ll do it,” Chloe told her. 

Trixie decided that the easiest thing, at least for now, was to have her dads here while they talked, and then they could see what came next, so the rest of the evening was spent with the four of them chatting, Lucifer and Dan mostly staying out of it and being moral support, G rated cuddling in the background. 

After that night, Trixie agreed to phone contact with her mother and didn’t see her in person again until her college graduation which she was invited to, along with both her dads, Linda, Amenadiel, Charlie who was currently eleven, and Ella. She had been salutatorian in high school, and she was a bit further down the pack this time, coming in tenth in her class, but still graduated magna cum laude. She had three studios trying to tie her down in contracts, but on Lucifer’s advice declined them all and worked freelance. 

Chloe and Trixie started having monthly dinners, but that was as close as they ever got and Chloe died in a car accident when Trixie was thirty two. Trixie never married, living on the floor under her dads which was remodeled into a complete apartment of her own when she turned eighteen, and just enjoyed living her life. 

Lucifer rolled to his side, having trouble sleeping tonight for some reason, and running his hand down the cheek of his husband of nearly forty years. People had begun to look at them strangely a couple decades ago as Dan continued aging and Lucifer just stayed the same. People wondered what the young beautiful man was doing with someone old enough to be his grandfather. Lucifer hardly cared what they thought, and Dan was usually able to shrug it off as well, but sometimes the looks and the comments got to him. Lucifer always took extra time with his husband those nights, proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that he still loved him as much as he did the day they were married, if not more. 

Lucifer knew that he was running out of time. He could see it in the way that Dan always took so much longer to get out of bed. The way he was always in pain when he moved. The way he often had trouble catching his breath after any activity. Every line in his face had marked another step closer to the end, and all Lucifer could do was watch helplessly and hold on as tightly as he could. He would grab every memory that he could with both hands so that he would have something left to treasure when it was gone. When Dan had gone to the one place that he could never follow. 

A silent tear slipped from his eye as he listened to Dan’s breathing, ragged now even in sleep, and wondered how much longer he had. “Quit thinking so loud and go to sleep,” Dan muttered a moment later, pulling a chuckle from Lucifer. 

Lucifer kissed Dan’s head and closed his eyes, “I love you, Daniel,” he whispered. 

“Love you too,” Dan muttered as he went back to sleep, followed shortly by Lucifer this time. 

Azrael entered the room not long after they fell asleep and looked sadly down at the old man wrapped in her brother’s arms. She really hated her job sometimes. He looked at her list again, hoping against hope for some change that didn’t come before she rolled it back up and sighed, reaching a hand out to his head.


	15. Chapter 15

Dan woke up feeling better than he could ever remember feeling and opened his eyes curiously. He was still laying in his husband’s arms just as they had fallen asleep last night, but he felt different. It wasn’t until he looked down and saw a body devoid of wrinkles that he gasped in shock. He lifted his hands to his face and it seemed to be the same. He barreled out of bed and to the bathroom to look in the mirror. “Luc!” he yelled. 

“What? What is it? What’s wrong?” Lucifer snapped awake, sitting up and looking around frantically. 

Dan ran back into the room, “What the hell?” he asked both confused and elated. 

“What on Earth?” Lucifer echoed, eyes wide. “You look thirty again, darling. How…”

“That’s what I want to know,” Dan replied. 

“Dads!” they heard from the kitchen. “Please be decent!” 

“Just a minute,” Lucifer called back, grabbing his pants and throwing a pair to Dan. They hadn’t bothered wearing them to bed since Trixie turned eighteen and her apartment was made full service and given elevator access. She sounded frantic though, which put everything out of his mind but seeing what was wrong, so they both quickly dressed and Lucifer called back, “We’re decent!”

She came running in full speed. “Something happened,” she said motioning to her face. “When I went to bed I was in my fifties, but then I woke up like this. Did I time travel?” she asked incredulously, looking at her father who looked just as young. 

“I don’t…think so?” Lucifer said confused. As far as he was aware time travel wasn’t possible. Then there was the fact that both of them looked about thirty and if it was time travel then Trixie should be considerably younger than Dan. Still he reached over and hit the button on the nightstand to broadcast the time and date. “Nope. Not time travel, but how…” he trailed off as he noticed an envelope on his nightstand. 

Lucifer picked it up and opened it and a note and two black feathers fell out, and he started to get some idea what was going on. He opened the note and read aloud. “You’re welcome. Don’t let Dad find out. The feathers will make it permanent if they want.” 

“Auntie Rae-Rae?” Trixie asked. “I didn’t know she could do this.” 

“Neither did I,” Lucifer said still in shock. “It does make sense though. She has power over death which automatically comes with power over life, but this…it’s never been done before.” 

Dan went over and sat down on the bed next to Lucifer, reaching a hand to brush down his cheek. “At least now we know what happened.” Lucifer looked at him, getting lost in his eyes as the relief washed over him. He wasn’t almost out of time anymore. Even if he didn’t make it permanent, they had a whole other lifetime to live. He surged forward and kissed his husband desperately, both of them falling back on the bed. 

Trixie rolled her eyes and looked away. “I’m gonna go start breakfast, so whenever you two are done, feel free to join me in the kitchen so we can talk. Just please remember I’m up here and don’t really want to hear it any more than I want to see it,” she said as she walked out. 

Part of Lucifer wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day in bed with his young again husband, but he knew that they needed to talk about this some more. All three of them. He was torn about what to do right up until Dan’s hips bucked up rubbing their erections together with a gasp of, “Luc please.” 

Dan hadn’t been this horny in as long as he could remember and he felt like he was about to explode. The moment Lucifer had laid over top of him, his long dormant sex drive sprang to life. “Mmm. Okay, love, but we can’t be long,” Lucifer agreed. Quickie now and ravishing later. Lucifer quickly stripped their pants back off and grabbed the lube. He wasn’t sure just how healed Dan’s body was so didn’t know if he could take it unprepared still, so Lucifer slicked up his husband’s cock before climbing back in his lap and lowering himself on it. 

Dan barely remembered to stay quiet as he was completely overwhelmed by the feeling. Sex hadn’t felt this good in forever. Lucifer rode him hard and fast as Dan gripped Lucifer’s cock stroking even as Lucifer fucked his hand. Dan threw his hips up to meet every motion of Lucifer’s and it was only minutes before the orgasms washed over them both. When Lucifer stilled over top of him and reached a hand to his cheek in awe, Dan turned to kiss Lucifer’s palm. “I guess I got my thirty-year-old sex drive back too,” he joked breathlessly. 

“Not that I couldn’t always manage to get you going even at seventy-eight,” Lucifer pointed out. 

“Not as easily though,” Dan chuckled. 

“You’re not wrong there,” Lucifer chuckled along with him. “But we should probably get dressed again and see what the urchin is butchering for breakfast.” Trixie’s lack of cooking skills were a running joke in the family. Not that she was particularly bad, per se. Just not very good. 

Dan laughed and nodded as Lucifer climbed off of him and they both took a minute to clean up before throwing their pants back on and heading to the kitchen. “Oh good. Just scrambled eggs and sausage. Even a chimp couldn’t screw that up,” Dan teased when he saw what she was cooking. 

Trixie laughed and threw a potholder at him which he ducked and it hit Lucifer who was walking in behind him. The affronted look on Lucifer’s face sent them both into stitches. “Good morning to you too, miscreant,” Lucifer teased throwing it back at her and she just barely rescued it before it fell in the eggs. 

She pulled the food off the stove and put it on three plates, taking them all to the table as her dads sat down to eat. “Okay, so…I guess we should discuss making this thing permanent or not,” she said. 

“That’s a good idea. What would that involve?” Dan asked Lucifer. 

“I’m not a hundred percent sure, but I do have some guesses,” Lucifer told them and when they looked at him expectantly, he said, “I’m fairly certain that making it permanent would make you both angels.”

“And how hard would that be to hide from your dad?” Trixie asked. 

“I don’t know,” Lucifer said honestly. “It depends on how closely he’s paying attention.”

“Maybe we should call Azrael and see if she can come by and answer some questions,” Dan suggested. 

“That is an excellent idea. Including the question of why spring this on us with no warning or explanations,” Lucifer said, slightly irritated at that, despite how grateful he was for the gift. 

“Sorry about that, Lu,” Azrael said appearing in the kitchen. “Wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, just popped in to see if you were all awake yet and caught that last comment.” 

“Alright, so start talking,” Lucifer said waving a hand impatiently. 

“Right, well, Dan’s name popped up on my list last night, but when I got here I just couldn’t do it,” she told him. “I knew how much it would hurt you and that you would probably never recover, so I just…gave him some more life. And then I went and did the same with Trix so I wouldn’t have to deal with it again in a few years. I didn’t want to go so far as to give them divinity without permission though, so I left you the feathers.”

When Azrael started talking, Trixie’s eyes went wide and filled with tears and Dan blinked in shock. Lucifer’s reaction was the strongest though. His hand gripped Dan’s arm so tight it would probably leave a bruise as he realized just how close he had come to losing it all. If not for a last second change of heart from his sister, he would be alone right now. Lucifer had never vomited as humans so often did, but he could taste the bile rising in his throat as he came as close as he ever had to doing so. He didn’t breathe for nearly a full minute. 

Dan winced at Lucifer’s grip and when it had been too long since he breathed, Dan put his free hand over Lucifer’s. “Luc? Babe? You okay?” 

Lucifer jumped to his feet and grabbed Azrael in a crushing hug, tears flowing from his eyes as he mumbled, “Thank you,” over and over. Azrael smiled and patted his back as she hugged him back until he got control of himself. When he let her go, he held her shoulders and leaned back enough to look at her. “What you just did for me more than makes up for the millennia of abandonment, Rae-Rae. Our slate is clean. In fact, no it’s not. I owe you now. More than I could ever repay.”


	16. Chapter 16

Dan got up and decided to rescue Azrael who seemed more than a little uncomfortable at his all but prostrating before her. He went over and put his hand on Lucifer’s arm which switched Lucifer’s attention to him instead. Lucifer wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and pulled him close, resting their foreheads together and closing his eyes. “Daniel…” he breathed out. 

Dan lifted his hands to Lucifer’s cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. “It’s okay, babe. I’m still here. Better than ever.”

Trixie came over to hug and thank Azrael too. She was so glad she didn’t have to lose her dad. Not so soon at least. She did have another question too though. “Not that I’m not more than grateful, but why?” she whispered, moving them far enough away that the dads couldn’t hear her. 

“Because of that,” Azrael said, a tear dripping from her eye as she watched them. “I never could have imagined Lu falling in love at all, but to see this…even after forty years together, they still love each other so deeply that it would break them to lose each other. Since I can’t make Lu mortal, and even if I could, I couldn’t get him into heaven with Dan, this was the only way.”

“And me?” she asked. 

Azrael looked at her and grinned, throwing an arm over her shoulders. “You have to know that they both love you just as much as they love each other. See, heaven was created so that loving families could reunite for eternity. Since Lu can never have that, I had to bring eternity to him.” 

“And how much trouble will this bring down on you?” Dan asked as he and Lucifer finally returned to the present. 

“A lot if Dad ever finds out, but since he’s been MIA since not long after Lu was banished, he probably won’t find out anytime soon,” Azrael told them. 

“Would he be more or less likely to find out if we make it permanent?” Trixie asked. 

“Eh,” Azrael made a gesture like balancing scales. “On one hand, human souls living past their time is a bit of a beacon and it’s easier to hide in the mass of angels who don’t have a set time. On the other hand, the creation of a new celestial throws its own beacon that all of heaven can sense if they’re paying attention.”

“So a constant beacon that only someone whose not around could see or a flash beacon that everyone will notice,” Lucifer summed up. 

“But no one else can do anything about it though right?” Dan asked. 

“Other than tell Dad who’s not here to be told right now. I can manage everyone else,” Azrael said. 

“So either way if your Dad comes back we’re all in trouble?” Trixie asked. 

“If you take the divinity and no one tells him, then we’re golden,” Azrael told her the only way out if he returned. 

Dan and Trixie looked at each other before nodding. They both knew more than enough about angels after spending so long among them to be able to make this decision. Yes, eternity would probably get boring eventually, but as long as they were together, they would be fine. There was just one more thing to be sure of. 

Dan turned to Lucifer and took his hand. “I guess the final decision rests with you Luc. Do you want us forever?” Trixie smiled and took his other hand, looking at him with the same question shining in her eyes. 

Lucifer looked between them as he grinned. “What kind of question is that? Of course I do!” he pulled them forward and wrapped an arm tightly around each of them. “Nothing would make me happier,” he added earnestly, kissing each of their heads. 

“Then lets do this,” Dan said as they broke apart. 

“I’ll leave you to it,” Azrael said. “I need to get back to work.” 

“So how does this work?” Trixie asked Lucifer since Azrael was already gone. 

Lucifer pulled the feathers from his pocket. “Both of you go lay down and put the feather over your heart. You’ll be out for about ten minutes as it takes effect and when you wake up you’ll be immortal.” 

Lucifer led them both to the bedroom and had them lay in the bed. He put the feather over Dan’s heart, but handed Trixie hers so that she could do it herself, not really comfortable reaching under her shirt that way. He waited anxiously for them to wake up and when they did, he bustled them out to the living room. “Come on. Let’s see the wings.” 

Dan and Trixie laughed at his childlike enthusiasm and tried to concentrate on their wings. Unfortunately, they were still standing too close together and both of them fell to the floor as they knocked each other over with them. Lucifer barked a laugh and helped Dan up first since he was closer before moving to Trixie to do the same. 

Once everyone was righted, they all looked at the new wings in the room. Dan’s were a light bronze color and Trixie’s were more of a russet brown. Trixie gave her wings an experimental flap and disappeared. “Oops,” Lucifer said. “You stay,” he told Dan almost like ordering a puppy, getting a ‘woof’ in response before he disappeared to the roof to get Trixie and bring her back. “I think some flying lessons are in order,” he laughed. 

It only took two days before Dan and Trixie were flying around effortlessly, but they were two exhausting days for Lucifer who kept having to chase them down until they started getting the hang of it. Since they hadn’t heard from any other angels, other than Amenadiel who was generally disapproving, but still happy for them, they assumed that Azrael had handled things. Everyone was always pretty afraid of her because of the whole death thing and the fact that her blade could wipe them out of existence. 

It was a few hundred years later before Azrael showed up in the penthouse in a panic, not even caring that she was interrupting Dan and Lucifer in the middle of sex. “Get Trix up here now! Amenadiel’s on his way with Charlie. We gotta go!” 

Dan and Lucifer were both throwing clothes on already, having never seen Azrael so freaked out. Lucifer was dressed first and flew into Trixie’s apartment, grabbed her arm since she was thankfully dressed and flew them both back upstairs. “What the…” Trixie asked in irritation. 

“I don’t know yet,” Lucifer said looking at Azrael for an explanation just as Amenadiel and Charlie flew in. 

“Dad’s back and pissed. Everyone in this room has a death order out and we have maybe twenty minutes to get out of here, if that.” 

“Where can we go?” Dan asked incredulously. “He’s GOD.”

Azrael pulled out her blade and slid what looked like a belt buckle onto it, holding her hand out to Amenadiel who handed her the key. “But I threw that into the rift,” Lucifer said in surprise. He knew that Azrael could and did call back her blade, but the other piece caught him off guard. 

“The other piece was still attached when I called it back,” Azrael said, handing him the put together sword. “Find us a universe, Lu. An empty one preferably.”

Lucifer nodded and closed his eyes, using his love for his family as the fuel to light the sword, motioning everyone back and he took a deep breath and set his mind on an image before slashing the sword through the air, and opening up a rift that they all jumped through. They looked back and realized they were just in time as a group of angels were running towards it just as it closed. 

Dan looked around and realized that they were all suspended in nothingness, “Not sure what you were aiming for, babe, but I think you missed.”

The original three angels laughed as Lucifer said, “This is an empty universe. We don’t have creation powers on the scale of Dad, but a world and a sun we can knock out. Some animals too. That kind of stuff.”

“People?” Trixie asked. 

“Sorry kiddo,” Azrael said sadly. “Souls are Dad’s domain. Though theoretically we could have children, but otherwise, we’re it.” 

“Why don’t we start working on getting some/thing/ here before we start talking kids?” Lucifer pointed out. 

“Right, everyone join hands,” Amenadiel took over. “Normally for one of us it would take days to create and entire world and I think each star Lucifer made took him about a month each, but if we all work together we should be able to get them done relatively quickly.”

Lucifer took over there, having the most experience with creating stars. “Okay so everyone just focus your energies on a giant ball of light and heat, but not on top of us please. They burn a bit.” Lucifer took their energies and helped shape them into what they needed and it took about half an hour before there was a sun shining far enough away not to burn them, even without the protection of an atmosphere. 

After a bit of a rest, Amenadiel took over for the planet, having a better idea of what to do. Lucifer leaned over and whispered something to Dan who passed it on to Trixie and then Lucifer said the same thing to Azrael who passed it to Charlie, but no one told Amenadiel, which is why when the planet came into being, it was very different than the eldest angel expected. Lucifer had told them to be creative and they all certainly were that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I might come back and add a third part in the new universe. Not sure yet.


End file.
